


I'm the outsider

by i_dont_have_a_name1984



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-14 08:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 26,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14132616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_dont_have_a_name1984/pseuds/i_dont_have_a_name1984
Summary: being the outsider at midtown, you usually keep to yourself. but when you meet peter your whole world flips.





	1. here's to new friends

(your p.o.v)

I am what some call the bad girl… well, not the bad girl but the outsider. the alien. I adore it. I don't have to worry about anyone else but myself. No one talks to me. No one calls me mean names. No one cares about me.  
So now you know I am the alien at midtown, therefore, I sit alone, in the cafeteria, eat my lunch listening to music and spend the time watching everyone around me. You can tell so much about a person just by watching them, even for a few seconds. Looking around I see the jerks like Flash, the queen bees like the cheerleaders, and the little table of nobody's. That table consists of Peter Parker, Ned Leeds, and Michelle Jones.  
Ned and MJ are laughing at something but Peter, he is just staring straight me. Eyeing me like a hawk. I smile, he blushes and looks away fast.  
I happen to be feeling a little lonely today so, why not meet some new people, Peter is cute, no, not cute, hot. he looked like he has a good body too. I could use some company, especially from a hot guy like that.  
before I go over to see what they're chatting about, I mess with my hair a bit and smooth out the wrinkles from my jeans. Does this make me look stupid? No! y/n you look great. You're a badass bitch and you will nail this, now let's go and talk to this guy.  
As I walk over I see them all look over at me. I guess my shoes gave away my whereabouts. I keep my chin up and put on a smile. You only get one first impression, it better be a good one.

(peters p.o.v)

I am sitting at our normal table in the cafeteria, eating the mystery meat from the school's kitchen. Seriously though, does anyone know what this stuff is? It looks like a mix of chicken and fish. Ned said it might be a horse.  
I look around for the captain of the cheer team to get my staring in for the day. that sounds so creepy. anyway, I was looking around when my eyes fell on y/n y/l/n.  
I didn't know much about her but what I did know was she was cool in an uncool way. Does that make any sense? Sorta like the girl, no one messes with. I know her from my art and mechanics classes, but I hadn’t really ever talked to her. She was eating alone with her black headphones over her (y/h/c) hair. I have always thought she was hot, and she is really smart.  
I watched her look around the room, bobbing her head slightly to the beat of the music only she could hear. I can hear the other two laughing and she looks straight at me. Shit! What do I do? Why did they have to laugh so loud? Do I just look away and pretend it didn't happen? She raises an eyebrow and smiles.  
I feel my face heat up and I look away. About 30 seconds go by when I hear the sound of convers walking over to our table, it's y/n.  
She puts her headphones around her neck that says “seems like you guys are having a fun time, mind if I sit?” she pulls out the empty seat and I nod “ya go ahead, no ones sitting there” but she is already sitting when I say it.  
I mentally facepalm. Why would I say that? Of Course, no ones sitting there. The fucking chair empty.  
"Hi my name's as y/n, I believe we are in the same art class peter," she says. I nod, so far this was going well.  
“So what's your thing?” y/n asks us. She is way too cool to be sitting with us.  
I can see some of the other kids in the cafeteria pointing at us and whispering. We are not the most popular people in school. They say we're nerds but we all go to a science school. Doesn't that mean we’re all nerds?  
“Our thing?” MJ asks. They were sorta similar. The outsider type, you know.  
I look at her hands. her nails are painted black, the middle finger had an explanation mark painted on it in dark red.  
“You know, like what do you guys do when you aren't at school,” she asks looking at each of us.  
“Nothing really, you know, just chill,” ned says, obviously trying to act cooler than we are.  
“By the looks of you Peter, I would say you're in a fight club. coming to school with a new bruise every day” y/n remarks looking at me with curious eyes. I can see her eyes darting across my features. she is scanning my face.  
if she wants to play that game, fine. but I am going to win. I put my most devilish grin “have you been staring at me y/n?”. My sudden burst of confidence caused ned and MJ to look at me in confusion but y/n just raised an eyebrow and smirked. Yes! I caught her off guard. She was surprised by how I could hold my own.  
The bell rang, making me jump. Ya, I just got scared by the school bell, is the world trying to screw me over today?  
“Well, see you in art peter parker” she got up and walked away. The way she walked was confident and far more badass than anything I have ever seen. Her hips swayed with each step. she was wearing ripped blue jeans with fishnets underneath. The leather jacket she held her in her hands gave a ‘don't fuck with me’. Her black t-shirt was tied in a knot showing all her curves. There was a black ribbon around her neck as a choker, the loose ends tied in a bow a the back of her neck. The way the jeans went down to a little above the ankle, made her legs look miles long.  
She was a little shorter than me but it in no way made her look weak. Damn, she's gorgeous.  
“What in the world was that” ned was just staring at me, he was confused by my boldness. “I don't know,” I said, we both got up and walked to math as MJ walked to English.

(your p.o.v)

As I walked away I could feel peters eyes drilling into my back. This was going to be fun. During the walked to my math class I couldn't help but smile. He is so cute. He is in a couple of my classes but I never thought to speak with him before, wasn't that a mistake.  
“Hey! The girl with the black jacket” I heard Brendon -one of flashes friends- yell from the end of the hall “I need to talk to you”.  
I looked at the football player, he was tall. one of those guys everyone has a crush on. but to me, he was just a football player who peaks in high school. He looked straight out of those teenage drama movies.  
“Your y/n right?” I think he was maybe trying to intimidate me but it wasn't working.  
“Whos asking?” I asked and he is taken back. I don't want people thinking I'm weak. Especially not this dumb ass.  
“Whoa! calm down, I am just passing on a message” it was clear he didn't want to do this as much as I didn't want to be there. He kept rubbing his hands together. Ture fuck-boy material.  
“Ok then get on with it” I was already late for my math class.  
My math teacher hates me, if I am late again this week it’s going to make him piss his pants. He said he’ll give me detention but I don't think he has the balls.  
“Lily says 'stay away from her man'. Something about the beginning of lunch” Brendon says, embarrassed about saying the petty words. His voice showed he wanted no part of this cheap high school drama, I can't blame him.  
“Who’s lily and who is the ‘man’ she is talking about?”  
“She said you were talking to blake and flirting,” he said looking down at me.  
“What?” I had no idea what she was talking about.  
“Before lunch?” he was getting confused himself.  
“Oh, I know what she’s is talking about”I remember the harmless transaction this ‘lily’ was talking about. It is amazing how jealous some people can get. I am so done with airhead cheerleaders and how they take everything as an insult. It’s so tiring. I am so done with this fucking school and I still have a year left. ughhhh FML.  
“What is it then?” he said getting frustrated.  
“Tell ‘lily’ that her ‘man’ and I have”I make quotation marks with my fingers “a history project due tomorrow and if that's a problem she can take it up with me in person next time,” I said walking away.  
“Ok jeez,” he said.  
I walked into my math class. The class was boring as always. I spent the entire class trying to keep my eyelids open.  
When the bell rang I rushed to art. Art is the only subject I am confident I can do.  
Ms.belvia is the only teacher that likes me, she actually asks why I’m not smiling and doesn't just tell me “you should be less depressing to look at”. It was the last class of the day and it was Friday. I was excited to speak with Peter again.  
He was nice, and he looks like he could beat up every one of those jocks without even trying, yet he lets them pick on him like it’s nothing. I’ve seen them call him names, knock his books over and shove him in the halls. He never stands up for himself, I would’ve beaten them to a pulp by now if I were him.  
I mean I don't stand up for him either but that's about to change. I didn't know him in the slights before but now that I do, I can see he doesn't deserve that shit. Now he’s got a friend that will show those douchebags what happens to bullies.

(peter’s p.o.v)

As soon as the bell rang I made my way to art as fast as possible. Weaving through all the people in the hallway.  
I wanted to see y/n. the way she gave me confidence and made me feel all tingly even with the small amount we talked. She was like a drug. it made me want to spend more time with her.  
When I walked into art I spot y/n sitting at one of the tables alone, her bag on the floor beside her and the famous black headphones over her ears.  
“Hey,” I said as I sat in the seat beside her at the table, she looked up, smiled then looked back down “ahh, peter parker. nice to see you're still after me” I blush when she says this but she wasn't looking at my face.  
Thank god. That would have been the most embarrassing thing in the world. Ok, now I am over exaggerating. ‘In the world’ that's totally too much. I need to cool it. Take a deep breath peter.  
she was doodling a dog “wouldn't you love that” I said. We are doing realism in the art for this unit, so I took out my school sketchbook and put it on the table. I am the worst at realistic drawing. I can barely draw a stick figure. she stopped drawing for a second to sharpen the pencil.  
she grabbed the red plastic sharpener out of her pencil case and before she could say anything I grabbed her book and flipped through its many pages of drawings.  
“No don't look at those” she tried to grab the book back from my hands but I moved away quickly, my spidey sense helping. I kept the book out of reach while looking at it.  
“You're a really good artist,” I said as I look at page after page of the drawing. Drawing of amazingly done dragons, beautiful flowers, and perfectly detailed people.  
I turned the page a couple more times and then I see some of the Avengers. Ironman, Captain America, Thor and the last one was Spiderman.  
It was me, ME! Every little detail on the suits was perfect. perfectly colored and shaded. I can even see the spot on the side of the left leg where the fabric came together in a puckered seam.  
I thought I was the only one who noticed that. I tried to get Tony to fix it about a million times, but no “it’s too small to see”.  
“how did you draw all of these?” I stared at her in amazement as she snatched the book back, she put it back on the table with a sharp snap when the metal rings holding the book together hit the desk.  
“I just did” she was staring at the table, “They look amazing, you're really talented,” I said and she smiled.  
she flipped back to the page of the dog doddle, continuing the playful puppy’s face. I could see the tips of her ears turning pink super cute.  
After some time I just have to ask what was on my mind “Do you like the Avengers?”, I am coming up with a mighty plane that would blow anyone off their feet. If this went well, in her eyes I would be the coolest person here.  
“Ya I do, but you CAN’T tell anyone about those pictures ok if you do I will kill you,” she said to me only half joking.  
“Well you know how I am part of the stack internship,” I said puffing my chest out.  
“You are! That's so awesome, tell me what's it's like? what's tony stark like? Or Captain America? What’s the lab like? Have you met the other Avengers?” she asked in wonder, her (y/e/c) eyes looking into my brown ones.  
I could stare at them for hours. Under the layer of curiosity, I could see the strain of stress in her eyes. She looked like someone who had to grow up too fast. It looked like she had the weight of the world on her shoulder.  
“I could call and ask if you can come with me today” when I said this her face lit up even more  
“Omg if you did would freak out” her smile is so beautiful  
“One sec, I’ll be right back” I grabbed my phone and asked to go to the bathroom.


	2. Movies are always better with popcorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peter takes you to movie night

Chapter 2

When I got there it was empty. I dialed tony's number and put the phone to my ear and to my surprise he picked up, he was speaking like he was in a rush,  
“Talk to me” his voice was rushed  
“Hey Mr.stark, it's peter”  
“I know”  
“Oh, ok”  
“Did anyone die?”  
“What! No!”  
“Then why did you call?”  
“Well one of my friends is a big fan of the Avengers and I was wondering if she could maybe come and meet you guys?”  
“Did you say 'she'?” the way he was talking I could tell he was working well talking on the phone. it made his voice all monotone and distracted.  
“Ya her name is y/n”  
“Bruce the spider boy has a girlfriend” he yelled with his mouth away from the phone  
“She’s not my girlfriend!” I was blushing a deep red, glad no one could see me.  
“Well I don't want some random girl coming in the headquarters, she could be a spy or here to kill us” he's teasing me.   
“Please tony… I may or may not be trying to impress her” I heard him laugh from the other side of the line  
“You both can come for movie night on next week if you want”  
“Really!” wait tony is agreeing to this. that's new.  
“Ya why not, you sound like you need some help with the ladies anyways” wow thanks tony, that’s really kind of you.  
“Thank you some much tony”  
“I will send happy after you are done school, and for all, we know you are our intern”  
“You are the best, I totally own you one tony”  
“yeah yeah, I get it, now I have to go but can you tell me her last name”  
“y/l/n”  
“y/l/n! Are you sure?” I heard metal hit the floor with a bang,  
“Ya, why?” what did that name mean to him? why did he react like that?  
“Oh It’s nothing, see you at movie night” now he was rushing me off the phone.  
“Bye”  
“Goodbye”  
After he hung up I started to dance and jump around in excitement.   
YES! Who has two thumbs and just got him and his crush date today? This guy.  
Oh my god. I just made myself cringe. I have to stop.  
I walked back into the classroom and acted like it was wasn't going to happen.  
“Hey so sorry but” y/n face dropped at what I started to say “you are going to have to come with me to the Avengers' movie night next week” she screams and jumps on me, giving me the biggest hug ever. The other students in the classroom all look at us, wondering why y/n screamed.  
“Thank you so much, Peter, I could kiss you” she looked so happy, I love it. Seeing her face light up when she smiles. It was the best.  
“No problem but I’ll take that kiss later,” I said wrapping my arms around her.   
The teacher walked in and sat down at the desk in the corner. It was a substitute so we just got to do whatever we wanted t for the whole class.   
me and y/n just sat and talked the whole class. I wouldn’t have had it any other way

-Time skip to the day of the movie because of laziness. But don't worry you two spent all of the time together. Tones of flirting-

We went to my locker so I could grab my bag. I kept laughing because y/n would not stop saying "get your fucking shit or get the fuck out of fuck town". Ned was there waiting for me. He was surprised to see y/n. She had been hanging out with us more but had always disappeared when the bell rang.  
“Hey ned,” she said and he waved “nice shirt, it's funny,” she said looking at the star wars pun on his grey t-shirt. it said 'may the mass times acceleration be with you'  
“You get it!?” ned said in shock. I didn't think someone could get more perfect, yet here we have y/n. she gets star wars puns. puns!  
“How could I not?” she said laughing at our surprised faces.  
“Your cool” ned said giving her a fist bump.  
“Thanks, ned,” she said laughing.  
I unlock my locker and open it, a folded up note flutters out. y/n picked it up, unravels it and reads it. I tried to stop her “don't give them what they want” but she just slapped my hand away and does it anyway.  
You're such a loser penis parker -Corey is written in black marker. corey is one of flashes friends, they keep calling me that stupid name.  
I can hear him behind us snickering. “hey penis parker” he said when I look over. I take a deep breath and try to ignore him, as always, but y/n had different planes.   
She grabbed him by the collar of the blue and yellow letterman jacket he’s wearing and slams him against the locker with a loud bang “what the fuck is your problem?” both I and ned took a step back in shock.   
y/n was standing up to Corey, something I had never had the courage to do. “ I asked you a fucking question dick head!” she said slamming him back again.  
“n-nothing”  
“Well then apologize”   
“Sorry”  
“To who?”  
“Sorry Peter”  
“Get the fuck out of here” she let him go “if you do it again, all you’ll end up with is a broken nose”. he ran down the hall, his friends close behind “sorry about that, but he was being such an asshole” she said to us and I and ned just stared at her in amazement.  
“You're awesome,” I said and she smiled.  
When we walked out the front door there was a sleek black car with happy waiting in front of it. Me and y/n waved goodbye to Ned, then walked over.  
“Mr.stark is waiting for you Mr.parker” I could see in his face he hated saying mr.parker but it made me look really cool in front of y/n.  
“Thanks for picking us up,” y/n says to happy and he opens the door for us.   
We get in and I look at y/n, she is looking around in pure fascination.  
when we start to drive she starts to giggle like a kid in a candy store, I laugh at how she is showing her inner child. “what?” she asks me “nothing, you're just cute” she punched my shoulder playfully “ow!” I hold my shoulder and scream like I’m in a lot of pain “how did that hurt?” she questions, giggling at my yelling “you are so mean”I say in a funny voice, pushing out my bottom lip “fuck you” she says between laughs “right here?” I joke and she laughs very hard. she wipes her eyes and leans back “ I didn't know you had such a dirty mind peter”.  
I don't know what is happening to me, why am I acting like this.   
She is looking out of the window and biting her lip, it is probably just a thing she does when she is excited but it looks very sexy.   
Maybe it's because my hormones are all out of whack but I feel strange. With Liz, it was nice, normal, innocent crush, but this, this was something much more. I was hungry. It felt like there was a wild beast in my stomach and it wanted more.   
I was pulled out of my thought by y/n’s squeals when she sees the Avengers building come over the hill. Happy looked at us in the rearview mirror “what happened” y/n was just staring at the big ‘A’ on the side of the building giggling, so I answer “she is just excited” I say, happy looks back at the road.  
When the car stopped y/n jumped out and looked around. “this is the best day of my life” she hugged me again “should you call your parents to tell them you are going to be gone or whatever?”  
“Oh ya… give me a sec”

(your p.o.v)

I took a step away from the car and peter. I really didn’t want to call but I knew it was the right thing to do. I dialed my moms' number, No answer.  
So I dial my dad’s and after a few rings he picks up “hello” the way his voice is slurred I can tell he is drunk.   
He gets mad when he is drunk and when he isn’t, he just spends his time at work, not even speaking a word to me.  
“Hey dad it's me,” I say trying not to get him angry  
“What is it?” I could barely understand him.  
“I am going to hang out with a friend tonight, is that cool?”  
“I don't give a fuck” I could hear him crashing around the house, breaking glass, I’m glad I installed that lock on my bedroom door  
“I just wanted to make sure it was ok”  
“Stop calling me you worthless fuck” and he hung up.  
I walked over to peter. And he put on a smile “so it's cool”  
“It’s cool with him but… ummm… peter”  
“Yes,” he looked at me. His smile was so kind and so genuine that it hurt me to burden him with my problems, but I didn’t really have any other choice, I did have other choices but I can’t handle this for much longer  
“I am staying at my dads' house since he has like custody or whatever” I trailed off  
“Ok...” he came closer to me  
“And he is with a bunch of his friends tonight at the house,” I decide to lie and hide the fact that I am too scared to go home “and they get really loud and messy”  
“That sucks” he is looking in my eyes like I am the only girl in the world.  
“Well, I was wondering if maybe your aunt would let me crash on your couch or something like that?” I looked at my feet and waited for him to say something.  
“Of course you can”  
“Really?” I looked at him and he smiled that warm smile.  
“my aunt is working tonight so I have the house to myself and why wouldn't you be allowed. but my couch is so uncomfortable, I will make up a bed in my room” he said I looked at him. He was 100% serious.  
“No no no you don't have to do that” I felt bad for putting him to all this trouble, he put his hand on my chin, making me look in his eyes.   
“y/n I know I don't. I want to do it now let's go inside already” we walked through the doors and I was in heaven.

(peters p.o.v)

When she asked to sleep over I was quick to say yes. She looked like something happened on the phone, if she didn't want to go home it had to have been for a reason. But I decided to leave it. If she didn't want to tell me I’m not going to press.  
From the time we step into the building she is in aw. I walk her to the elevator but before we can get there Scott (or ant man) stops us. “Hey Peter”  
“Hey Scott”   
“Whos this” he sees y/n  
“Hi I am y/n, peters friend”  
“Nice to meet you y/n. I'm Scott lang”  
“Nice to meet you too,” she says smiling  
“You two are here for movie night right?”  
“Yeah we are,”I say  
“They are waiting in the den so you can go straight up”  
“Thanks, Scott,” I say heading for the elevator  
When we get to the den all the team is there, including bucky and Loki.   
“Everyone this is y/n, she is my friend from school” she waves as I introduce her. “I heard you were a fan,” Tony says and y/n blushes “well ummm...i..uhh” “she is a fan,” I say and she looks at her feet, flustered.   
I thought It was very cute how she was getting flustered in front of people she looks up to.  
“show them the drawings” she shoots me a death stare. “oh what drawings,” Clint says coming closer “she drew you guys perfectly” as I say this her face goes a deeper red “come on show us we won't judge,” Steve says putting an arm around her shoulders. she makes a small squeak, it sounded like a mouse.   
I feel the beast in my stomach growl as the super soldier touches her.   
Not being able to say no to her idols she gets her sketchbook from her bag and flips to the right pages, she hands it to Tony “holy shit!” “languages” “sorry Steve, these are amazing” Steve takes his arm off of y/n and takes the book. “Wow these are really good,” Steve says handing it around until it finally gets back to y/n. “Do you mind if I have the iron man one, I want to frame it and put it up somewhere,” Tony says and I think y/n heart stops working for a second because she is just standing there like she is buffering or something. “ I want the one with me in it if that is ok as well,” Steve says “me too” Thor adds in.   
After a few seconds, y/n returns back to earth. She tears out the drawings and hands them to steve tony and thor.   
“Can we start the movie sometime in the next year please?” Sam says from his spot on the couch.   
Everyone sits down and the play the movie. It is ‘justice league’. I sit beside y/n. A bit into the movie she leans against me and I put my arm around her.   
Halfway through she excused herself for a “pee break” as she calls it and well she is going I am riddled with questions from the other Avengers about who she is and if we are ‘together’.   
After the movie is done we all talk for a bit but soon it is time to go back to my apartment. When we got in the car to drive back. We were both joking with each other. I can feel myself growing more hungry for her. She was talking about the movie when we finally got to the apartment.  
We thanked happily and walked inside.


	3. The night is still young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why not have some fun after the movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter does include marijuana

On the elevator ride up there was a lot of flirty remarks made between the two of us. It was all I could do to stop myself from kissing her right now, I watched her lips move as she talked “Yo! earth to peter. You are staring at my mouth, it’s freaking me out” y/n smirked, “just thinking about what that lipstick would look smudged if you know what I mean” and I moved closer putting my hands on her waist, she raised a devilish eyebrow and a smirk played across her face.   
y/n was having an effect on me. She made me feel cool like people were scared of me. I liked it... no, I loved it.   
“You are getting better at this peter parker,” she said as the doors open. The way she put emphasis on my name was irresistible. “but you have to wait” she stepped out of the small elevator and stopped  
“What is it?”  
“I don't know where you live”  
“Oh ya” I lead the way to my door and unlocked it. It was dark when we got in so I flip on some lights “it's not much but it's home” I said turning to face y/n, she was slipping off her boots and her leather jacket.  
“You said you aunt isn't home right?” y/n said in a devilish tone  
“That's right, I did”I wanted to know where this was going  
“Do you want to maybe smoke a joint?” she said grabbing a metal box from her bag  
“What!?” I was shocked  
“You don't have to, I just thought it would be fun” she went to put it back but I stopped her  
“You could get sick,” I said in a soft tone  
“Calm down. What are you spiderman or something? And it’s only weed, I’m not snorting anything” she said rolling her eyes “come on, just try it once”  
I thought about it. I loved the way I felt around her, and what could one blunt hurt, if I don't like it I won't do it again “fuck it, let's do it”I felt no regret.   
“Wow you’re a bad boy now,” she said coming closer to me “ I like bad boys” she purred into my ear. When she looked at me I bit my lip “where's your bedroom”  
“This way my lady” I grabbed her hand and lead her to my room.  
“Do you want to grab some snacks and drinks while I get the ‘stuff’ ready’” she said sitting on my bed. She grabbed her backpack.  
I nodded and went to the kitchen. I went through the cupboards and found a bag of chips, and poured them into a bowel. I found a pack of juice boxes. I bought all the munchies to the room  
“I'm back,” I said. She was sitting holding a joint  
“Since it's your first we’ll share one, it's pretty strong shit,” she said taking out a black lighter with a rose on it. I sat beside her on the bed. I was getting a little nervous  
“Peter”  
“Ya”  
“You don't have to do this if you don't want to”  
“I know, y/n. I want to try it”  
“Ok” she lit the joint.


	4. I forgot to lock the door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why don't you and Peter go for a little swim?

I watched her let the smoke curl out of her lips and nose, she handed the joint to me. I felt my some of my body weight leave as I take a drag. I feel my worries slipping away as they are replaced with the need for y/n.   
It is like I was holding onto a cliff by one hand.  
She took the joint back we just sat and talked about the music she was playing on her phone until the joint was done.  
“Doesn't your building have a pool on the roof” y/n asked.   
Four fingers keeping me from falling into the pit of my lust.  
“Ya but it closes at ten” it was 11:00.  
“So. let's go check it out,” she said making her way to my door.  
“Did you bring your bathing suit?” I ask following her out of my room back to the elevator. she held my hand, pulling me behind her like one of those pictures you always see on Instagram.  
“No,” she said.  
Three fingers.  
She pressed the top floor and the doors closed.  
When we got the I lead her to the gate door. It was locked. She bent down pulling something from her pocket “nothing locked when I’m around” she picked the lock in no time.   
The night air was hot. Hot and humid. I walked onto the pool deck looking around. When I turn to y/n, she was taking off her pants and shirt, leaving her in her black bralette and underwear.   
Two fingers.   
she jumped in the water making a splash. When she resurfaced she pushed her hair out of her face and looked up at me “are you coming or no”.  
I could see a mix of big and small bruises all over her body. Both old and new.  
I took off my clothes leaving me in my boxers. I jump in the water. It was the perfect temperature.   
We swim around for a bit but are interrupted by a voice “hey! you can't be up here” it was a security guard, he came in the pool area. “Shit,” y/n said, “run!”, she gets out of the pool and grabbed her clothes, me close behind her, we both sprint through the halls, making our way to the elevator. The guard isn't casing us but we were still running, y/n was yelling about how savage we are and I am laughing my ass off.   
When the doors close we can catch our breath. One finger. I look over to y/n, she is holding her clothes and looking at me “now that was some funny shit”. Even with her hair wet and plaster to her neck, she is so beautiful, I allow the one finger holding on to let and I fall into the pit of desire.   
We get out of the elevator and I race to my room. “What’s the rush?” y/n askes as I struggle to open the door “as soon as this door opens we are going to make out” she smiles “I guess you get horny when you're stoned,” she says as I finally open the door. We walk in and I throw my stuff on the floor, she does the same and I close the door.  
As soon as it is shut I push her against the wall and kiss her. The kiss is needy and full of lust. I grab her waist and she wraps arms hands around my neck, “fuck, I have wanted to do this all week”I against her lips “shut up” she says kissing me deeper.  
I lift her up and she puts her legs around my waist. Still kissing I carry her to my bedroom. I push her back into the wall in my room the kiss getting deeper. I let her legs down and pull away, needing air. She kisses my neck as we walk to my bed. I push her down and crawl on top, now attacking her neck. She lightly digs her nail into my back, making me moan against her skin.   
We are so caught up in the moment that we don't hear the door to the apartment open.   
“Hey, Peter i got off work-OH MY GOD” aunt may screams when she walks in on me and y/n almost naked, soaking wet, on the bed, making out. “ Aunt May!” I get off y/n, I trip over my feet and end up falling on the floor. I feel my face heat up and I can tell I am bright red.  
“Peter!” she is just as embarrassed as me.  
“May!” I stand up  
“Peter” we look at each other awkwardly  
“I thought you were working late,”I say trying to make things better.  
“I got off earlier than I thought,” she says again this time fishing the sentence.  
“Well I invited someone over”I point to y/n  
“Obilsonly” may say  
“This is y/n,” I say and she waves  
“Nice to meet you” may say, looking at me in my boxers and her in her strappy black bralette “well I leave you two alone”  
“Ok”  
“Good night Peter”  
“G-night”  
“Remember to use a con-”  
“OK! thanks, aunt may”I say closing the door before she can make this more awkward. I turn back to y/n and she is giggling. She stops but when she looks at my face she shorted and laughed even harder. “What?” I say and she stands up.  
“Now that was the most awkward conversation I have ever heard” she walked over and put her hands around my neck  
“Now where were we,”I said sliding my hands down her back, resting them on her ass  
“I believe we were kissing” she whispered in my ear.  
“Yes we were,”I say taking a step to my bed  
“Wait” she lets go of me “we can't do this with your aunt is in the other room” she smirked. She knew she had teased me and was enjoying the show.  
“Why not,” I say but then I think about what I just said “nevermind I know why”  
“If you give me some dry clothes, I can change and we can get some sleep,” she says leaning against my desk  
“Fine” I go and get her a spiderman shirt (i bought it for shits and giggles) and a pair of basketball shorts from my closet. I give them to her, “here you go”,  
“These shorts aren't going to fit” she held them to her waist and the go down past her knees, she hands them back “ I have a pair of shorts in my bag” she stands “I’ll wear those” she gives me a peck on the lips and walks out of my room still only in her bra and underwear.  
I take off the wet boxers and put on a fresh pair. I put on the shorts I offered her and a plain black t-shirt. I thought about what just happened.  
I am never this confident. The way she made me feel was amazing but also sort of scared me. When I am with her I feel like I can do anything I want. If anyone called me a name now I would probably punch them, or worse.  
I walk out into the living room where aunt may is reading a book on the couch. I clear my throat and she looks up “sorry about earlier, I thought you weren't coming home and one thing leads to another and…” I trailed off  
“Peter, it's fine, I knew it was going to happen eventually, speaking of her, she just came out of your room and to get something from her backpack, when I asked if she needed anything -because she still had barely any clothes on she said no and pulled out a few things then stood there and talked to me about school, like nothing was even happening”I could see aunt may be embarrassed by the whole situation.  
After a minute of talking with may, y/n came into the living room. The shirt was looked much better on her than me. It was loose enough to be cover up the shorts she was wearing -which were the shortest shorts I have ever seen but it made her body look amazing. It looked like someone had strategically placed wrinkles in places to make her waist look even smaller and her curves even curvier. I don't know how she looks good in everything.   
“Hey,” she says grabbing my hand and giving me another peck on the lips “sorry but can I steal Peter?” she says to may “we are going to get some sleep” aunt may nod and y/n walks with me to my room. I look back to may who is sitting in shock about what just happened. I don't blame her. I would have never thought this would happen.  
We got to my room and y/n sat on the bed. I went to sit on the end of the bed. I flopped back with my legs still hanging over the end. y/n clawed over and laid down beside me “your aunt hates me” she said with a sigh.  
“She does not”  
“She just stared at me the whole time we were talking”  
“You had barely any clothes on”  
“Oh ya” she giggled  
“How do you do it,” I asked looking into her beautiful eyes  
“What?”  
“How do make me act so...bad?”  
“Peter Peter Peter,” she said, almost mocking me  
“What?”  
“You were always a badass, I just brought it out a little more”  
“I like the feeling”  
“What will ned and MJ say about this when we go to school on Monday,” she said playfully  
“If they don't like it, fuck em”  
“I think you are becoming the true bad boy you were meant to be. Now let's get some sleep”  
“Ok” we both climbed under the blankets. She put her head on my chest, with my arm around her. I felt at peace as we both fell asleep.


	5. Time to kick some ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whats at the back of Peter's closet

I race through the warehouse, running as fast as I can. The air thick with dust burning my lungs. “Y/N!!!” I scream into the darkness “Y/N WHERE ARE YOU!”. I race down hallway after dark hallway. Every muscle in my body ache. I have to stop running, I can't breathe.  
I lean against a grimy wall trying to catch my breath. My speeding heartbeat pounding in my ears. “PETER! HELP ME!” it was y/n.   
Her voice was panicked. I started running again, following the sound of her screaming. Suddenly there was no more noise but the beating of my heart.   
No cries for help, no screams, no sobs.   
I kicked open a door and there she was.  
She was tied to a chair, her body limp. The shirt she was wearing ripped and covered in blood. Her hair is messy and covering her face. I felt hot tears coming to my eyes. I took off the mask of the spider suit off and tossed it aside.   
I went to her still body and slowly lifted her head so I could see her face, I regretted it as soon as I did. Her whole body was covered in bruises and cuts, blood coming out of her nose and mouth. Her eyes were open and glassed over.   
The tears I was holding back came flowing down my face. I untied her. I fell to my knees as I held her in my arms, her blood staining my hands. hot tears streaming down my cheeks, falling into her messy hair “no! Yn! Please don't go!”.   
I looked at her and she began to speak “help me Peter” her voice was soft and rough as if she hasn't spoken for weeks “Peter, Peter! PETER!”.   
I woke up in a pool of sweat, y/n shaking my shoulder trying to wake me up and speaking to me “Peter you were yelling”. I looked at her, making sure she wasn't hurt. “Are you ok?” she asked, her hand still on my shoulder.  
“Ya, I just had a bad dream,” I said brushing it off, pulling myself together  
“Ok,” she said hesitantly  
“What time is it?” I asked looking at the sunlight pouring out of my window. y/n was still wearing the spiderman shirt and shorts. I could smell coffee on her breath.  
“It’s 12:30. You were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you up so I went to get something to eat and I and you aunt talked for a bit and I think she likes me now and now she’s at work and I heard you yelling and-”  
“Ok i get it” i cut off her rambling  
“I am going to take a shower, you, go eat something” she said pulling me out of bed and pushing me to the door of my room  
“Fine, but hurry” i said going to the living room  
I got to the kitchen and got a bowl of cereal. When I was done making it I went to the living room, I turned on the tv as I heard the shower start.

(your p.o.v)

After the shower, I felt refreshed. I wrapped a fluffy towel around my body. I left the bathroom and went to get dressed in peter room. I could see him watching cartoons in the living room. I smiled.   
I felt safe when I was with him. When I was done changing I sat down on peters bed. How could someone be so perfect... they can't, there has to be something wrong with him.   
It scared me how much I cared for Peter. We’ve only known each other for a little more than a week but I feel happy when I’m around him. I haven't felt cared for like this in a long time. It scares me how much I like Peter. Like? It's more than just a crush. Could this be? Do I love him? I don't know what this feeling is. It’s confusing.   
I suddenly felt cold so I went to get one of peters sweaters. I'm sure he won't mind. I open the closet door and flip through the many sweatshirts peter owned. How cold does one person get?  
Seeing a patch of red and blue from the back of the closet that made me curious. I push all the other clothes out of the way. It was a pile of spandex I held it up and gasped. It was the Spiderman suit.  
Peter was Spiderman. omg, I just slept beside spiderman. I just made out with Spiderman! I JUST SMOKED WEED WITH SPIDERMAN!   
Omg omg OMG! What do I do? Is he going to like turn me in or something?  
I decide to not mention it, I can just get out of here before he can do anything. but before I can do anything peter come in the room.

(peter’s p.o.v)

She was being very quiet so I go and check on her. When I open the door to my room I see her facing the closet.   
She is wearing a black dress with a white t-shirt under it and above the knee socks. I walk over to her “hey are you ok-”I trail off because when she turns she is holding my spidey suit and her face was pale.  
She looked like a deer caught in headlights. “ I'm sorry, I was getting cold so was going to get a sweater but then found this,” she says.   
I think about this for a second. I trust y/n. would anything happen if I just tell the truth? If I try to cover it up it will get worse. I’ll tell her but why not have a little fun first.   
“it's ok y/n,” I say taking the suit and put it on my desk chair “ I just have to kill you now”. Her eyes widen and she goes one more shade paler “what!?” she says taking a step back  
“I’m just kidding, chill out,”I say and laugh a bit  
“I am so sorry Peter, I didn't mean to” she looks at the floor in shame  
“y/n it's fine. you reminded me I have to go out today” I said taking off my shirt  
“You mean like… as spiderman” her voice is full of wonder  
“No as teddy bear man,” I say sarcastically “yes as spiderman”. I start to put on my suit  
“I’m coming,” she says and I stop what I'm doing  
“What!?”  
“I am coming with you,” she says pulling out one of the black widow jumpsuits out her backpack  
“Where did you get that?” I say in a whisper-yell as she takes off the clothes she just changed into  
“When we were watching the movie and I went to the bathroom I got lost and somehow found my way into the armory and there was a cabinet full of these. Must have been more than fifty of them, just in a closet.” she said it like it was no big deal  
“y/n!”  
“Oh it gets better” she pulled out two of clit’s daggers on a belt, one of Steve's a pistol, and a pair of Sam's wings.  
“You are going to get me kicked off the team!” what was she thinking, how did she get all of that stuff out of the building?  
“There was like twenty wingsuits, and I have my toolkit so I can make them look different. Puls what they don't know can't hurt then” she put on the jumpsuit and zipped up. It hugged her curves better than anything else could  
“Ya but it can hurt you, you don't know how to use any of those things, hell, I don't”  
“You know those drawings you made me show the team” she strapped on the belt and put the gun in the holster she had taken with it.  
“Ya”  
“Well, there are many more where those came from. I have spent hours studying pictures and videos of all the Avengers. If there was a class on the Avengers in school I would be the best in the class. I know how they fight, I know how to use all there weapons, I know how they walk, I even know how they sit for fuck's sake. Peter, I can do this.”  
“But-”  
“Hit me” she cut me off  
“What?! No”  
“Come on, hit me, I’ll block the hit” she pushed my shoulder  
“No”  
“Hit me”  
“No”  
“HIT ME” she yelled and I gave up. I threw a light punch -not wanting to hurt her- and she blocked me in mid-air. Grabbing my hand and flipping me on to the floor. I got the wind knocked out of me when I hit the floor “now can I come?” she looked down at me with a smug look on her perfect face  
“Fine,” I said on the floor trying to get my lungs to work again  
“Yay!” she jumped up and down, dancing around, as I got up  
“But I want to see you test out those wings before we go. Make sure you can use the things”  
“Fine,” she said in an exasperated voice  
She grabbed the wings and went to the living room. I got my suit on and followed her out. She got a small tool kit out of her bag and a can of black spray paint. “How are you going to cover your face?” I asked she needed to keep her face secret “go in my bag and get the bandana, it’ll work” she said as she started to tinker with the wingsuit.


	6. Parters in justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> your dad calls again

“You look bad ass,” I said as she suited up. She had made the wingsuit black and much more angel-like. The wings were now safely set in the backpack mode. The jumpsuit made her body look amazing, and the weapons made her look a bit scary. “What should my name be?” she asked. “what about hot stuff?” I said jokingly  
“No”  
“Sexy woman?”  
“No”  
“Ms.long-legs”  
“Now that's a maybe”  
“Tight ass?”  
“Peter!”  
“What?” I say defensively,  
“What about angel?” she said looking in the wings   
“Ohhh I like that one” it was the perfect name, with the wings. And we all know the world doesn't need another bird-themed hero.  
“Ok spiderman lets go” she finished the last touched and went to the roof.   
When we got there i grabbed her hand “hey i want to let you know, it can get pretty scary out there so if-” “you gotta be kidding” “no, I'm being serious, if you change your mind it's fine ok” she pulled her hand out of mine “ I’ll be fine, just try to keep up” with that she ran and jumped off the roof, without a care in the world.  
I ran to the edge, watching her body race towards the sidewalk, but at the last second, she opened the wings, letting the wind catch her, bringing her back up to the roof. She stayed in mid-air smiling at me “now that was fun”  
“Don't ever do that again” I felt like I was going to have a heart attack when just ran and JUMPED OFF THE FUCKING ROOF.  
“Can we go now, ” she said rolling her eyes  
“ok, let's go” I shot my web and we both took off.

After the day was over we headed home as it was getting dark. It was a slow night so we spent most of the time just exploring the city. Yelling at a few kids our age trying to beat up a someone was my favorite part of the night.   
somehow y/n had grabbed a voice manipulator and put it under the bandana. she sounded like a demon with a sore throat. I could barely stop myself from laughing at the kid's face when she said: “I kick you in the balls if you do this again”. He looked like he was going to piss himself.  
we got back to my place it was dark and we were both ready for bed.  
“You go inside I got to call my dad,” y/n said, I gave her the thumbs up and slipped inside.

(your p.o.v)

I went to the roof and got my cell out. I dialed my dad's number and waited for him to pick up. “Hello” his voice was slurred, he was drunk... again. He always yells that he doesn't know where I am, so I called him to let him know.maybe he wouldn't get as mad.  
“Hey dad, it’s me,” I said trying not to upset him  
“Where were you today?” he yelled into the other end of the line, I pulled the phone away from my ear slightly  
“Sorry I was-”  
“It was the best day of my life, without the sound of your annoying voice I could finally focus on my work,” he said and I felt his mean words cut me like a knife.  
“I’m with Peter”  
“Who is Peter,” he asked with, hiccuping half way threw  
“One of my friends” I was now trying to get off the phone as soon as possible. I don't want to deal with this. I'm shutting down.  
“You slut! You fucking him, aren’t you?” he said the licker taking over his brain  
“Dad!” I was insulted by the statement. He was taking this way to far   
“You are just like your mom, you’re a whore, just like your bitch mom” I felt tears pooling in my eyes but I would let them go. I had to be strong. I can't let people know that I am struggling  
“Goodbye dad”  
“No! If you hang up the phone, the next time I see you I am going to beat you so hard, your fuckboy peter will have to carry you to the emerging ro-”I cut him off by hanging up.  
I went back to peters window and knocked on it lightly. He opens it and I crawl through into the warn room. “That was pretty good for you first- what's wrong?” he asked when he saw me. How did he know. “nothing,” I say putting on a fake smile. It was not fooling peter  
“Hey, you can tell me,” Peter says with a comforting smile on his face.  
“It’s just that since my mom and dad split up my dad has been drinking, a lot. It would be fine if I lived with my mom but my dad won custody so I have to live with him. And I am not legally allowed to move out, so I am stuck there.” I sit down on his bed and tack off the bandana covering my face, he sits beside me  
“Does he touch you places?” he asks considered and I shake my head  
“No nothing like that, he just says awful things and when he is really angry he beats me”. Peter hugs me, rubbing circles on my back. Amazing what a hug can do for the body  
I can't do this anymore. I can't keep dealing with this by myself.  
“How often does that happen?” his voice was sharp   
“The last few mounts it's been every time I go home,” I say

(peter’s p.o.v)

When she said it was every time she went home I filled with anger. How could a dad do that? How does someone deal with this  
“You are not going home,”I say getting up from where we were sitting on my bed and got my phone.  
“Peter I can't ask that of you” Her voice makes me want to cry. Why doesn't want help?  
“I am not letting an asshole beat you up for no reason” I dial tony's number, I know she can't stay here forever. She needs somewhere to stay where she is safe, and there is no place better than staying with the Avengers.   
“Who are you calling?” she asks  
“Tony”  
“Stark?”  
“We need to find somewhere for you to stay while we get you stuff from your other house”  
“But I can't move out, I told you that”  
“You are not allowed to move out by yourself, but if you are moving into a home with an adult, it is perfectly legal” i put the phone to my ear “now- even though you look so sexy in that, change into something comfier so we can go”I kiss her on the forehead and she smiles  
“You are the best,” she says right as tony picks up.


	7. The long road ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what does Peter do next?

“Hello” he picks up  
“Hi, Mr. Stark,” I say  
“Peter why are you calling me again” he is annoyed  
“You know that girl I brought to movie night” I was wondering if he would remember   
“y/n, she drew that picture, are you two a couple now?” he voice was eager, it sounded like he liked her. That's good.  
“Well we need to come over, right now”I was holding the phone between my ear and shoulder as I changed out of the spidey suit, into some sweats  
“Now! Why?” he was confused  
“I’ll tell you and the team when we get there but the is really important”  
“Getting a nice room to have sex it is not important,” he says jokingly  
“Tony that's not what this is about” my voice serious  
“Woah, I'm just kidding Peter, calm down, I will send happy to come get you both now”  
“Thank you, Tony, I total owe one”  
“Ya ya ya, now stop calling me” and Tony hung up

I looked over at y/n she is sitting on my bed. She changed out of the catsuit and into a pair of jogging pants and a crop top, it was clear this was a lazy outfit but somehow she still looked amazing.   
“Happy is on his way, I am going to talk to my aunt, are you ok” walk over to the bed. She sits on her knees and wraps her arms around my neck, resting them on my shoulders. I put my hands on her waist.  
“Peter you are the best person on the earth, how are you still single,” she asked and I blush  
“I’m a nerd, and I am not single I am with the girl of my dreams… by the way, How do you have that many clothes in your bag?” I ask looking at her backpack  
“I am used to packing a lot since I try to be away from home all the time, so I know how to fit a lot of stuff in here,” she says looking at her bag  
“Oh” that made sense.  
“Peter can I say something?” she asks turning bright pink.  
“Go ahead,” I say, was something wrong.  
“I know it only been a week since we met and a little over 24 hours since we first kissed but you are just the perfect people, and I just want to say-” she trails off  
“What is it y/n,” I say, she is freaking me out a little  
“Peter I love you” she is bright red, and looking at me nervously, waiting for me to react, but I am still in shock from what she said “I'm sorry. forget I said anything”  
“y/n” I feel like the whole world is standing still “I love you too” she stops and smiles “y/n I love you” I hug her like there is no tomorrow  
“Peter what did I do to deserve you” she looks at me in wonder  
“I have to go talk to aunt may, then we are going, ok?” I go to the door  
“Ok,” she says and jumps on the bed.

When I go to the kitchen aunt may is cooking “hey peter”  
“Hey” I am suddenly relishing how tired I am  
“Did y/n leave?” may ask pulling cookies out of the oven  
“No, she is in my room” the smell and warmth surrounds me   
“Oh, well do you guys want some food,” she asks still trying to get the many things on the stove properly cooked  
“Sorry aunt may but I and y/n are going to the Avengers building (aunt may know I am spiderman) there is a problem with her dad and she has to move out,”I say taking a cookie  
“Oh no, is he ok,” she asks facing the oven  
“She is the one who is hurt, her dad is abusing her,”I say. it hurts me to say it out loud. It made it sink in even more.  
“OH MY GOD!” may look at me in shock  
“I am asking Tony if she can stay with the team for a bit because she says he will look for her”I take a bit but the cookie is still way too hot and I burn the roof of my mouth “shit! That's hot”  
“At Least we know she will be safe there” may grab a cup of milk and hands it to me to help my burnt tongue  
“Yeah but I might have to skip school tomorrow so I can help her get her stuff from home, is that ok,” I say taking a sip of the milk  
“It’s fine, I can't say no to you helping someone you love, by the way, I heard all of that”  
“You did!” I was a little embarrassed but aunt may just smile  
“Yes it was very cute, you guys are very cute together” I hug aunt may  
“You are the best”I love her, she never stops helping me. no matter what it is aunt may is there  
I hear the doorbell ring, “I’ll get it”I run to the door  
When I open it I see happy standing in the doorway, he is wearing the normal suit and doesn't look like he is in the best mood  
“hello happy”  
“Peter” he nods  
“I’ll go get y/n, one sec”   
“Meet me in the car, out front” he walks away from the door  
I go into my room and y/n jumps up from the bed “happy's here, are you ready” she grabs her backpack and walks to me  
“Yep,” she says and smiles. We go into the kitchen.   
When aunt may see y/n she smiles the most caring smile in the world. “I hope you don't mind, but Peter told me what happened. and I want to say, you can stay here any time. Now I’ll give you a mom hug because your mom’s not here to give you one” she pulled y/n into a hug.  
“Now before anyone starts to cry, let's go” I grab y/n’s hand and we walk to the car.   
The drive is spent just holding each other, we each have an earbud in one ear and are listening to music. the passing street lights make yellow orbs on our faces as we drive through the night.


	8. What happens on the roof, Stays on the roof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you meet the team for the second time but what happens when you dad calls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little mature content at the end of the chapter but nothing too bad

We get out of the car still holding hands. y/n grabs her bag and we walk into the building. It is empty, it is so late. “FRIDAY where is the team?” I ask the a.i “they are in the living room mr.parker” “thank you”.  
we walk to the living room where the whole team is sitting waiting for us. I speak first “you guys remember-” “Lady y/n!” Thor says giving her a big bear hug, I can see she is becoming more and more relaxed.   
“Welcome back” he lets go of her and she grabs my hand once again “looks like you two had a good night after the movie,” Natasha says looking our enlaced hands “ya umm… it was cool” I say, I got nervous, I feel myself turn light pink, they don't know what happened. I rubbed the back of my neck   
“is that a hickey” Clint says pointing at my neck “oh my god! spider boy has a hickey” Sam shouts “the girl has one to” Wanda says looking at y/n exposed neck.   
Both of us are madly blushing “guys!” I say embarrassed.  
“Congratulation!” Loki says  
“Thanks,” I say  
“Not you, her,” he says, giving y/n a hi-five “she’s the one we like”. He was joking around. She giggles. Her laugh is like no one else's. Full of joy. Even after everything.  
“it's completely natural,” Steve says clapping me on the back. We spend the next minute just trying to change the subject from kissing.   
“why did you bring your lady friend here anyways?” Pietro asks. “Peter brought me because my dad is abusing me and I can't take it anymore,” she says, not wanting to sugarcoat anything.   
The team has a mix of emotions. There are some ‘oh my gods’ and ‘real’, a lot of shocks and some anger. “So I was wondering if she could stay here for a bit” I ask   
“of course you can y/n, we would love to have you” tony says putting a hand on her shoulder “thank you so much and I am so sorry to put this on you guys” she says “what! Don’t be sorry we will always help a fellow superhero” Tony says.   
How did he know she took that stuff. y/n’s eyes widen and her jaw drops “we have cameras, you know that right?” he says and the team laughs at our reaction “ I am so sorry I will return it all” y/n says getting her bag  
“Keep it, we saw what you two did together and it was impressive,”  
“How did you see us?” I say  
“Really?” y/n says  
“We could see threw the wingsuit tracker, and yes you can keep it, all of it. After some training, you two would make amazing partners”  
y/n jumps on tony, giving him the biggest hug, “thank you so much”   
“No problem, watch the ribs watch the ribs,” Tony says and y/n let's go  
y/n’s phone starts to ring, when she looks at who is calling she turns white “it’s my dad” she brings it to the couch  
“You don't have to answer it,” I say as the team makes a circle around her  
“Yes I do,” she says  
“Put it on speaker,” Loki says and I look at him with a ‘are you serious’ look “if you don't mind” he adds  
“It’s fine,” She answers it and puts the phone on speaker,  
“WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU” her dad screams. It was so loud we probably didn't need the speakerphone.  
“I am with pet-” her voice was shaky and full of fear  
“I TOLD YOU TO COME HOME, YOU SLUT” we all jump as he says this. I decided to say something  
“mr.y/l/n you daughter is staying with me and a few friends,” I say and y/n hands me the phone  
“WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO SAY SHE CAN DO THAT” his voice is full of rage  
“I am her boyfriend,” I say  
“TELL THAT LITTLE SHIT IF SHE DOESN'T COME HOME NOW I WILL FIND HER AND KILL HER AND KILL ALL OF YOU TO” the rest of the team is starting to get mad. In no circumstances is it okay to talk to your kid like that.  
“That’s not something to joke about sir,” Steve says  
“DO I SOUND LIKE IM JOKING?” he says  
Tony grabs the phone “you listen to me, it’s tony stark, y/n is staying with me and peter parker” he says into the phone “if you plan to kill her you will have the whole Avengers team coming for your ass, we will be coming to get your daughter’s stuff tomorrow,”  
“STARK SHE IS MY DAUGHTER IF SHE MOVES OUT THAT IS BREAKING THE LAW”  
“If you don't like it take it up with the judge, I can get the best lawyers money can buy, if you need anything else feel free to send my assistant an email, now goodbye” and Tony hung up the phone.  
Everyone was quiet. “well now you’ve met my dad,” y/n says with a small chuckle.   
Tony hands y/n back her phone “you are not going back there” he says “not today not ever, you will be staying with us. we took it up with fury and he wants you to join the team officially” both y/n and I looked at Tony. I looked at the other Avengers and each nodded, smiles on all of their faces  
“we saw what you did with the wings, that was impressive, we were going to keep you living at home -like peter dose with his aunt may, but after that I’m sure fury will have no problem letting you have a room here” Tony looked at me “Peter would you like to join us getting y/n’s stuff?”  
“Sure,” I say  
“I am coming to,” y/n says and the whole team starts yelling at the same time. It was madness  
“Hell no,” Sam says  
“Are you insane?” Clint says  
“Being a dad myself, I know that is a dumb idea?” Scott said  
“Uh-un,” Bucky said  
“This girl is stupid,” Wanda said  
“Now That's funny,” Natasha said  
“Your crazy” Pietro said  
“Do you have a death wish?” Loki said  
“No lady y/n,” Thor said  
“Not happening” bruce  
“It won’t be safe,” Steve said  
“You are not doing that” Tony said  
“He is going to be at work from 10 to 3 if we go then there will be no problem,” y/n said  
“y/n are you sure you want to do this,” I asked, giving her hand a squeeze  
“Yes, I want to, I have to,” she said “I have to face my fear”  
After a while of convincing the team agreed “you can come but we go when your dad is not there” Steve said then looked at his watch “oh my god look at the time, we have to go to sleep” Tony rolled his eyes at how Steve was acting like a grandpa.   
“FRIDAY is there an empty room y/n can use,” Tony asked after the a.i told him the room number he showed me and y/n to the way to spare room.   
“y/n, you remind me of myself when I was your age, I was confident like you. I am sorry about the whole dad thing, just hold in there” Tony says to y/n, he gave her a quick hug “thank you Mr.stark” she said   
“you can call me Tony” he said.   
I felt weird seeing tony's softer side. He was always acting like he was at the top of the world. The way he stood up to y/n’s dad. He seemed like he was y/n’s dad, or the dad she should’ve had. When I think about it, y/n and tony are basically the same person, they are so similar, they even look a little alike.   
I opened the door to the dark room “thank you for all of this tony” I say and he smiles “it’s nothing, now go to bed” he says and we go into the room.   
y/n flips the light switch and the lights turned on. The room was a pretty good size and mostly empty but it had a bed. The bed was made perfectly with white and dark grey linen. It was cold in the room but the view from the big floor to ceiling window was breathtaking. The full moon was bright enough to light up trees surrounding the Avengers building and you could see the blinking lights of fireflies. The lights of the city shining in the distance behind the line of trees.   
y/n is staring out of the window, her reflection showing in the window.  
I walked up to her, putting my arms around her from behind “how are you?” she walked closer to the window with me still holding her, she ran her hands alone the glass. “I need a smoke and these windows don't open” she laid her head back on my shoulder.  
“I know how to get to the roof, we can get up there and not one camera,” I said and she turned to face me “you want one?” she asked  
“Today was stressful and I like to watch the smoke curl out of your lips” I looked down at her as she smirked “it’s super sexy. A major turn on”I said and kissed her.   
I opened the door to the hall “we need to be quiet but we can’t look like we are doing anything sketchy because the cameras can see us” I said and we left the room.   
We walked down the halls holding hands. She had her backpack but the only things in there were what she called her ‘box of mysteries’ and a box of the cookies aunt may made.  
We first went to the kitchen and got snacks. Two boxes of leftover pizza, a bag of chips and a 2-liters of soda. Last minute I also grabbed two glasses of the soda.   
When we got to the roof we were hungry, only having breakfast wasn’t the best plan. The night air was cool. Lucky I brought a blanket from the living room. We set up our little picnic and sat.   
I lied back and watched the stares as y/n rolled the two blunts. She handed me one of them and a lighter. I lit it and took a deep breath.  
I felt the worries of the day melt away as the smoke left my body. “I love you,” y/n said breathing out. I felt the familiar feeling of lust for y/n return as I took another hit.  
After all the food was done we just sat holding each other wrapped in the fluffy blanket staring at the stars. “this is beautiful” y/n said looking at the sky “you’re beautiful” I whisper and start littering her neck with kisses. when I feel her shudder I know I’ve found her sensitive spot. I kiss it again, nipping at the flesh with my teeth. I move to her lips and we start a full-on makeout session. I pull her on to my lap.   
There we sit, her straddling me, making out in the moonlight. When we pull away for air she looks in my eyes.   
Her gaze is dark and full of lust “peter” she says, starting to kiss my neck. Leaving love bites on my collar bone, a low growl escapes my lips. “Let's take this to the next step” she whispers in my ear biting my earlobe, causing shudders to run up and down my spine.   
“you want to have-” my voice cuts when she starts to palm me thru the grey sweats I was wearing “I wanna fuck,” she says her hot breath fanning across my skin. My hands slip down her waist to her ass.   
If anyone found us now, we would never hear the end of it.   
“What do you say” she stops everything she's doing and looks at me “get your ass back to the room now,” I say and she smiles, biting her bottom lip.   
We stand up and run back to the room. we both slip in, the door closing behind us with a click.  
let's just say that night was fun.


	9. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why don't you make your moms secret recipe for the team

(your p.o.v)

I wake up the next morning to sunlight pouring through the thin curtains into the room. I look beside me and see peter’s brown eyes staring back at me.   
“Good morning,” he said, his morning voice was deep and husky, very sexy. he had the biggest grin on his face. “morning” I say rubbing my eyes and yawning “last night was fun” I say getting out from underneath the warm blankets.   
“where are you going,” Peter asked his eyes following my body around the room “I am gonna go have a shower” I grab a towel from the closet and go to the bathroom.

(peter’s p.o.v)

I get out of the bed and I feel my stomach growl. I slip on the sweats had on last night -not having anything else and look in the mirror on the door. I cringe when I see my reflection.   
It looked like I had a run-in with a vampire. My skin was littered with hickeys and love bits. Scratches running down my back. Jeezy, y/n what did you do. I grab my t-shirt and put it on. It's a little less noticeable but still visible.  
“I am going to the kitchen” I yell loud enough so y/n can hear me over the running water “ok see you when I’m done”I hear her say, the steam making her vice echo.   
I open the door and leave the room.  
I go into the kitchen and walk to the coffee machine with a whole lot of swag, my body full of confidence.  
The team shushes each other as I walk in. “what?” I ask when I sit at the table and a few of them sinker before Clint speaks  
“How was your sleep last night Peter” he waggled his eyebrows at me, the rest of the team is looking at me in the same way, all except one, Tony is staring at his toast, quite. This is strange for him, he usually is right up there with Clint in this kind of stuff  
“It was good, really good,” I say with a smirk, the thought of last night giving me a high feeling  
“Were you guys jumping on the bed?” Natasha asks innocently, drinking her smoothie threw the pink straw.  
“no,” I say “why do you ask”I sip my coffee as loud as I can, making slurping sounds. I felt like an adult. The rest of the team was always talking about how people were always after them, so it felt nice to have it be me for once.  
“Well there was a lot of noise coming from the room you guys were in last night, that's it,” Sam says putting a hand on my shoulder   
“it just sounded like you two were having fun,” Pietro said with a wink  
“You guys heard that!?” I say, returning the wink. The team around me all start laughing. I rub my neck, partly hoping they will see the new marks.  
“You didn’t turn on sound dampening mode,” Wanda says crumply, taking a sip of her orange juice.  
“Oh I'm sorry if we kept you awake,” I say sarcastically and Sam laughs  
“Do I need to have a teen pregnancy talk with you and y/n?” Steve says  
“No, we used a condom,” I say, I hear tony chock on his coffee. Thor has to clap him on the back to stop the coughing.  
“Can we stop talking about this now?” he said. He was a light shade of red  
“What's up with you. you would be all over something like this usually”I asked and he put down the cup in his hands  
“I’m sorry if I don't want to talk about my daughter having sex with you, Peter” right after he put his hand over his mouth, regretting what he said.  
“What!?” I almost spit coffee all over vision “y/n is your daughter!?”  
“You didn’t tell Peter?” Natasha asked Tony  
“No I thought he would let it slip,” Tony said and Loki laughed, we all looked at him   
“Wait you thought he would let it slip, and you did in the end,” he said laughing but stopped when he saw us giving him death stares  
“Does she know?” I question and Tony shook his head “what!? Why? What happened”  
“Well there might have been a small thing with me and Linda -her mom-.we were friends but we would mess around sometimes, like when we were bored or-”  
“Too much information”  
“After a while of that we sorta grew feeling for each other and it turned into something more. but she was technically still with Frank - her dad-, and there was this one night where we were-”  
“Ok I get it tony”  
“When she was born her dad thought he was the father because they were trying to get pregnant, well he was trying to get her pregnant”  
“Again Tony, too much info”  
“and all was well until Linda told frankly that she cheated on him, this was two months after we cut our little thing off -it broke my heart, and since then I was sending Linda money because I am a good person and she was sending it to frank,” he said.  
everything was making sense. This is why they were so similar. Why they were basically the same fucking person.  
“We have to tell her,”I say in a whisper as I hear the sound of her boots coming down the hall  
“No” Tony whispers in a panic “she will hate me”  
“No, she won't, y/n already loves you,” I say but we all stop talking about it when she walks in  
“Good morning” her voice is happy and calms me down.   
She is wearing tight ripped blue jeans and a white v-neck top. The outfit made her look really good. Tony kicked me under the table when he saw me looking her up and down and biting my lip. when I looked at him, he gave me a “fight me” look.   
“Can I make breakfast or have people already eaten?” she asked turning to look at us. All of us agreed “you guys have to leave the room though, I have to keep my recipe secret” everyone got out of there seats right away and headed for the living room.   
“Peter, do you mind giving me a hand” I looked at y/n and she was smiling devilishly “I’d love to”. I hear tony stop in his tracks, he was about to say something but before the words could leave his mouth, bruce dragged him to the lab.  
When we are alone she goes to the fridge and gets the ingredients. “Can you grab a bowl please?” she asks still looking at the ingredients balancing in her hands. I grab a bowl and place it on the counter “whatcha making?” I ask as she started mixing everything together. wrapping my arms around her I look over her shoulder.  
“Maple chocolate swirl pancakes. It’s my mom's secret recipe, she taught it to me when I was young” she says cracking the eggs with one hand in one swift moment. “Now stop flirting and get a frying pan for me”.  
she poured maple syrup into the batter. I got one from the cupboard and put it on the stove top. When she put a cup of pancake mix in the pan she sprinkles a handful of chocolate chips on the top of the circle. She let it cook on one side for a bit, she flicked the pan up and the pancake flip in mid-air landing with a perfect golden brown side.   
“you are perfect,” I say spinning her around, giving her a kiss. After two huge stacks of fluffy pancakes were done she set the table. She went into the fridge and got a bunch of fruit. Peaches, mangoes, strawberries, blueberries, and pineapple.   
She grabbed a cutting board and a very big knife and carved up all the fruit within seconds.   
She put the food on the table then looked at me “do you want to go and get them or should I?” she says nervously looking at the food “why did you make all of this?” I ask putting my hands on her waist  
“I want them to like me” she fidgets with her hair  
“They already do, and you know I love you” I see her light up at the last words “I’ll get them, you just wait for her and try not to be too sexy” I left and got the team, we all sat at the table.  
As y/n passed around the plate of pancakes, the talk went to her “so y/n what do you do for fun?” Natasha asked taking a sip of coffee “ I like to draw,” she says “ and paint, and cook, and make machines, and also she loves to be modest” I cut in and give her a smile.   
“Mmmmm these are just like I remember them to be like,” Tony says looking at his empty plate “how do you know what these taste like?” y/n asks confused “oh...umm…” Tony was clearly getting worse at this “didn't your mom make some like these to tony” I say giving him a look “uh ya, ya, she made some like these too” he was looking around trying to play it cool “oh ok” she said suspiciously.   
When all the food is done and we are all fed and happy. we all take the dishes to the kitchen. “We are going to get y/n stuff from your house so everybody gets changed and meet in the living room, ok?” Tony says and we all agree.


	10. nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why does Peter keep having these nightmares

We board one of the quinjets and get ready to take off. Almost everyone is here, the only people staying back are Wanda, vision, and Bruce. I sat down beside y/n on the bench like seats of the jets. They reminded me of safer bus seats.  
Natasha sat in one of the driver's seat turned her head to look at us “y/n if I find a black crop top like the one you're wearing, at your house I am stealing it. no question” y/n laughed “I have a couple you can have” and with that, we were off.   
The rest of the team was talking, but y/n and I were just sorta listening. I feel very sleepy, so I lay down with my head on y/n lap, my legs on the seats beside me.   
She absentmindedly ran her fingers thru my hair, the simple gesture made me feel calm. I feel my eyelids get heavier and I slowly drift off to sleep.

(your p.o.v)

Peter fell asleep with his head on my lap. I don't blame him, we didn't get much sleep last night ;). how many days are we going to stay up all night? to be honest, I don't care if I stay up for the rest of my life, as long as I am with Peter, I'll be ok. The conversation turns to how many boxes I will need for all my belongings.  
“I have a lot of stuff, mostly clothes, and art supplies,” I say, continuing to run my fingers thru his curly brown hair even though he's asleep.  
“That's fine we’ll just use some of my size pellets,” Scott says and I chuckle.   
It was crazy to think that I was now part of the Avenger's team. How come they let me in so easily? We only met once and I never even seen Fury.  
“I can help you pack your clothes, I want you to give me what you don't wear anymore,” Natasha said coming to sit with us after putting the jet on autopilot “you need to teach me your ways,” she said sitting on the other side of me.  
“Ya that would be great” this was so cool. Peter shifted his body slightly and made a small groan.  
“So y/n… how did you draw those pictures of us so perfectly?” Steve asked  
“Oh I'm just warning you there is one for all of you, I am a stalker.” the team laughs at my joke.   
Yes! They think I’m funny. booyakasha! ew, what was that?  
“yeah but I just spend hours looking at photos and videos of you guys. Seeing how the model moves and detailing accordingly”.   
I feel peter moving and look down “y/n no”I hear him say. It’s is getting louder now. Beads of sweat starting to appear on his brow. His breathing getting faster and his arms and legs jerking around slightly.  
“What up with him?” Clint says looking at Peter.   
He suddenly started yelling “NO Y/N! NO DON'T HURT HER” he was flawing his arms and kicking his legs “YOU'RE KILLING HER! STOP! Y/N!”.   
The Avengers jump into action. Bucky and Steve -who are sitting right across from me and Peter, jump up. Steve grabbed peters leg, bucky grabbed his arms, holding them down, the whole time he’s shouting “NO DON'T HURT HER! YOUR KILLING HER! STOP! Y/N!”.   
Natasha grabbed my arm and pulled me back towards her and Thor since there've already been a few close calls with peter’s thrashing limbs.   
Bucky is saying “Peter wake up, you're in a dream, it’s not real” while holding his arms to the seats.   
Tears are streaming down peter’s cheeks from his closed eyes as he shouts and struggles to get out of their hold.   
I am surprised someone who is in a deep sleep can be this strong. It was scary for me, I can't even imagine what Peter is going through.   
After what seemed like hours (but was probably like less than one minute) of watching Peter struggle and listening to bucky saying “it’s not real, it’s a dream, Peter y/n’s safe, she’s right here, wake up”, he finally woke up.  
He sat up, his breathing heavy and his hands shaking, tears still streaming down his face. His eyes darting around the room until they land on me, they stay there for a minute  
Bucky knelt down to Peter's level “hey it wasn’t real, take a deep breath. It’s ok” Peter nodded wiping his eyes “ I’m sorry, I'm such a baby, crying and shit.” he said and bucky patted his shoulder   
“don't worry about it” he went and sat back down “we all know what a nightmare is like”.   
It dawned on me that they probably have had to deal with a lot. They knew exactly what's it like to have a night terror. They are superheroes, all of them have gone through some really fucked up shit. It’s sorta messed up. Not sorta it’s really messed up.   
I go and sit beside Peter.

(peters p.o.v)

I can see her dying. I can see her bleeding. I struggle against the people holding me back but their grip is too strong.   
They are beating her to death right in front of me. I yell at the top of my lungs but I can't hear my own voice, only her screaming and the impact of the fists and bats.   
I can't see the attackers face under the blood splatter masks they’re wearing. I am panicking.   
I start to her bucky's voice coming from nowhere “it’s not real, it’s a dream, Peter y/n’s safe, she’s right here, wakes up”.  
I jolt awake. Bucky and Steve are holding me down to the quiet seats. I sit up. I can't breathe thru my speeding heart rate.   
I look around trying to figure out what's going on and looking for y/n. My hands are shaking and a mix of hot tears and ice cold sweat are pouring down my face.   
Bucky came down to my eye line “it wasn’t real, take a deep breath. It’s ok” I do what he says while wiping my eyes, I feel like a baby   
“ I’m sorry, I'm such a baby, crying and shit.” bucky stood up and patted my shoulder “don't worry about it” he sat down beside Steve again “we all know what a nightmare is like”.   
There is not one shred of judgment in the eyes of the rest of the team, they seem genuinely considered. I know they deal with dreams worse than that every night.   
y/n sits beside me, giving me a hug. “are you ok?” she asks looking into my eyes. “It was just a bad dream. I'm fine” I say, not even believing my own words.   
wasn’t ok. I thought I just watched y/n get beaten to death, even the thought of the sight made a tear fall down my face.   
“Peter I just saw what happened, I know I wouldn't be ok,” she said wiping the tear with her thumb. “I watched you die, I watched you get beaten to death. You were screaming, they were holding me back. I couldn’t help you” my voice still shaky.  
She hugged me again, I didn't let go. I held her tight, nuzzling into her hair, letting the smell of her perfume slow my pulse.   
Once we pulled apart I was calmed down.

“We're here!” Natasha said from the pilot's seat. We land the jet in the parking lot of y/n apartment building.  
We get out, almost making one of her neighbors pass out (cue Stan Lee cameo). “That guy hates me,” she said, waving to the old man, “he thinks I am a high school dropout” she giggles as he just stares at us walking across the pavement.   
We enter the lobby and go up the stairs. she unlocks her door to see a messy apartment. “sorry I haven't been home in a while” y/n said scrambling to pick up garbage “I love it. this look like my old apartment” said Scott coming through the door.  
“I will pack boxes in my room, my room is too small for all of us, feel free to raid the fridge” y/n pointed at the kitchen.  
Natasha and I follow y/n towards a door with a padlock keeping it shut “so my dad doesn't get in here” she says unlocking the door.   
Her room was awesome. It was covered from floor to ceiling in posters of bands, the Avengers (she did tell us she was a fan), random art and what looked like pictures of y/n, some friends from her old school, and her mom.  
Her bed was neatly made, fairy lights hanging from her bed board.   
Her closet was packed tight with clothes, it was a sea of fabric.   
There was a desk in the corner. On it was her laptop and a bunch of art.   
She wasn't wrong there was one for every Avenger. vision, Loki even Sam and Scott.   
“What should we start with?” she asked, running a hand along her bedspread “ I can do whatever,”I say sitting in her desk chair.   
We all start putting stuff in boxes and handing them to the rest of the team. They would tack them to the jet and then come back for more boxes.   
It only ended up being like 5 boxes, her bed and desk had to be taken apart and put in a box each to fit.   
“All done?” Steve asked as we waited in the hall, “I think so” we walked to the elevator this time.   
When we got to the lobby y/n stopped “I forgot one of the boxes, you guys go, I'll catch up” we nodded and continued back out the door and to the jet.

(your p.o.v)

I run up to my apartment and open the door. I got to my now empty room and grab the one last box. “I thought you were staying with stark” I heard a voice behind me, I turn to see my dad sitting on the couch, I can smell alcohol on his breath from here.  
“Dad!” I was scared of what might happen “what are you doing here? I thought he was supposed to be at work?”  
“That doesn't matter. I said you can’t leave so your staying” he stands and walks towards me  
“I'm sorry but I can't stay here anymore” my voice is barely a squeak as he stands in front of me,  
“WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT!” he shouts. He loud voice makes me jump, I let out a small yelp.   
The box in my hands drops to the floor with a crash. The contents spills out onto the floor. I take a step back.  
“But-” he grabs me by the throat and slams me into the wall behind me, cutting off my voice. I can't breath, he raises me into the air so my feet are off the floor “SHUT THE FUCK UP!”. he throws me to the ground. “I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU AND YOUR MOM!” he yells landing a hard kick to my stomach “NO ONE WANTS YOU!”.   
I push myself up, putting all my weight on the wall as I make my way to the door, leaving the box where it is on the floor. A few books are not worth more of that.  
“WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?” he said pulling me back by my hair.   
He punched me in the ribs causing me to fall to the floor once again, I felt the blow shoot pain into my ribs, he kept kicking and kicking. I stopped counting at number 20.  
Someone grabbed my dad and threw him to the floor. It was tony. “WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING” Tony yelled at my dad, punching him in the face.   
“Tony stop, it’s my dad” I said pushing myself up to stand “y/n he just beat you up” my dad was on the floor, I couldn't tell if he was knocked out because of the alcohol or tony's punch “we’ll just leave him here, that's enough” Tony looked at me like I’m insane   
“what!? He just. Beat. you. Up.” I walked out of the apartment and to the elevator “ I can't just let you kill him, he’s my dad” I push the lobby doors open and walk into the sunlight. I got on the quintet, Tony following me. “what happens?” Peter asked when he saw me walk in holding my ribs and tony in a rage behind me.

(peter’s p.o.v)

When Tony and y/n came back into the jet I could tell something happened.   
Tony was in a rage and the way y/n was moving it was clear she was in pain. “What happened?” I asked as I stood up “can we start the jet” y/n sat down on one of the seats and Natasha reluctantly stated the jet and we took off.  
After about five minutes of awkward silence, Steve finally spoke “what happened in the apartment?” we all look at y/n and tony  
“My dad got home early,” y/n said simply and we gasped  
“Did he hurt-” thor trails off as y/n nods  
“When I stopped him from breaking any more of her ribs y/n told me to stop,” Tony said frustrated  
“It’s my fucking dad. Just ‘cause he hates me doesn't mean I want you to kill him” she said, rolling her eyes. I winced when at the swear word. Swearing didn't bode well for Tony when he’s upset.  
“I wasn't killing him, I just knocked him out” Tony was getting even angrier “no one was dying”  
“Why do you even fucking care, this has nothing to do with you!” y/n yelled.  
“This has everything to do with me!” they were both yelling at each other now.   
I can now tell they are related. The look on Loki's face seems like he wanted a bowl of popcorn.  
“How? I just met you, I’ve known you for two fucking days! I have known my dad since I was born. He can change, I will help him change. You have no idea the shit I'm going through.” the rest of us are just watching  
“That prick is not your dad, I’m your dad. He is nothing to you, he won't change. he just beat the crap out of you after you moved out!” Tony yelled we were all shocked he said it.  
“Ha! That's bullshit” y/n rolled her eye and sat back in the seat beside me “why the hell would I believe some shitty lie you made up to try and make me do what you want me to”.   
She didn't believe a word that came out of Tony's mouth. Who would? One day you are a girl with a piece of shit for a dad and a mom that you only get to see once in a blue moon, and then a billionaire superhero shows up and tells you he’s your dad. That makes no sense.  
“Call your mom, she’ll tell you,” Tony said pointing at the jet communication system  
“Fine!” she yelled going over to the control panel  
“Fine!” Tony yelled and sat down


	11. A mothers love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's meet your mom.

(your p.o.v)

Once moms number was dialed we all sat back and waited for her to pick up  
“Hello?” she answered. She was on speaker phone, everyone was listening  
“Mom,” I said, making sure she could hear me  
“Where are you honey, my caller id says blocked” she sounded considered.  
I love my mom so much. When I spend the two days I get a mouth with her I feel like nothing bad is going to happen. I loved how she didn't treat me like a kid, she made me feel like I was just as important as anyone else in the room.  
“Hi Linda,” Tony said and all noise stopped from the other line  
“Mom I am with tony stark, and he says he’s my dad”   
all y/n got in response was a long defeated sigh and then all she said was “tony”  
“is this true?”  
“sweetheart 'm sorry but yes, it’s true”   
“What!” how come she didn't tell me. Why did she not let me live with tony? I feel light headed and my vision is shaky. I grab peter hand to steady myself. So many things are going on  
“y/n you should sit down” I couldn't tell who said it. All sound went blurry, it sounded like I was underwater. Everything is spinning. The last thing I hear is my mom saying “I didn't want you to find out like this” before everything goes black.

(peter’s p.o.v)

When her mom said it was true, y/n looked like she was going to throw up. Her face was a light shade of green. “What” her voice is quiet. She grabbed my hand, I could feel her shaking. “y/n you should sit down” I say. She looks around her. “I didn't want you to find out like this” her mom said. y/n passes out.   
I catch her before she hits the floor. “Oh my god” Tony yells, coming over to us. I lay her back on the floor. “What happened?” her mom said still on the line “y/n just fainted,” Steve said “I am on my way now” she hangs up the phone.   
After a minute y/n wakes up. “Are you ok?” I ask in a soft voice she sat up and looked around  
“I’m fine” she looked around “where tony?” I wondered if she remembers  
“He wanted to give you some space”  
“I need to talk with him” she stood up slowly. I helped her. I didn't want her to fall and hurt herself.  
y/n and tony have been talking have been talking for ten minutes now. We landed two minutes ago but they're still on the jet. The rest of us are waiting outside the jet for them to finish.   
When the doors open they walk out. “So?” we want to know what happens “we’re cool” y/n says and we cheer. 

When y/n’s mom got here where she was very worried “where is she?” she yelled at tony when she came in the front door “calm down. She’s right-” “mom!?” y/n ran into the room and the two hugged “I am so sorry honey, I was going to tell you soon.”. It was only me, tony, y/n, and her mom in the lobby of the building.  
“It’s ok mom” they were just hugging “I’m just glad I got out of that awful house”  
“What happened?” her mom stopped and looked at y/n  
“Uhmm... when you and Frank separated he started to drink, a lot. And he gets really angry and he will hurt me,”  
“Where is he?” her mom started towards the door “ I’ll kill him” y/n grabbed her arm and stopped her.  
“Mom we dealt with this, dad called parent protective services” Tony smiled when y/n said ‘dad’ “ I was wondering if I could live here since I am technically part of the team?” her mom looked at Tony then at y/n  
“of course you can!” y/n was shocked it was so easy  
“really?”  
“I was part of the team, honey” y/n’s eyes widened “how do think I met these guys?”  
“You are such a badass” they hugged again   
“Now who is this?” she looks at me. y/n looks exactly like her mom but with Tony's personality.  
“Oh... this is my boyfriend Peter,” y/n says pulling me over  
“Hello,” I say putting out my hand for her to shack  
“Sweetheart This family hugs” she hugs me. After she lets go she goes up to Tony “ I thought I would never see your dumbass again” she says.   
“Nice to see you too, it’s been 2 years since I saw you in person” Tony goes in for a hug but Linda grabs his collar and kisses him. y/n looks at me awkwardly. We just stand there, fidgeting waiting for the awkward situation to be over.   
“It has, where's everyone else,” she says after the kiss.   
we all go up to the den. When the elevator doors open the team is all staring at us “did you guys miss me” we spent next three hours catching up with the old ones.  
It turns out y/n’s mom has been working for a shield for all this time. She has been working on gathering info. She has been on the team since before y/n was born. She knows everyone on the team. They all know her. She is like one of the bosses. I was the only one who didn't know her already.   
It was 10 o'clock when we finally went to bed. “It’s time to go to sleep,” Steve said and we all booed. Tony showed y/n’s mom to his room. I don't want to know why. me and y/n went to our room.  
“can we for a walk?” y/n asked.  
“Ya sure”I only saw how much stress she was dealing with when it was lifted  
“Outside?” she asked going to the window, popping it open  
“I thought it didn't open?” I said as she got her backpack and jacket  
“I got Sam to show me how to do it” she passed me my web shooters “you’ll need these” she grabs a flashlight and puts it in her back pocket  
“Why?” I went to the windowsill  
“We are five stories up, we’ll die if we just jump you dumbass,” she said, standing on the edge “now let's go”   
I grabbed her around the waist and shot a web on the side of the building and I lowered us down to the ground.

“This is much better than Stark tower,” she says.  
“the moving part was a bitch though”I laugh, I will never forget that night.   
“I love the forest around the building, it’s so peaceful” she spins around on the lawn   
“hey people might see you”  
“I don't care, we're allowed to be outside” she grabs my hands and starts to run. Racing around the lawn in the moonlight laughing.  
“Our inner toddlers are finally out in the open” she walked to the edge of the trees  
“I think there a stream in there,”I say slightly out of breath. I point into the trees. It was dark but you could still see a bit. y/n pulled out the flashlight and clicked it on  
“Let's find it” she walked in.  
after a few minutes of walking through the trees, we found the stream. It was beautiful, the sound of the water was amazing. y/n sat at the edge and took out her ‘box of mystery’. “I am throwing it away”  
“Really?”  
“I was just doin’ it to piss off my dad, and turns out, not my dad. Why would I want to piss off someone who actually cares about me”  
“That's great” I glad she isn't doing this to her body anymore  
“Yeah, also it was starting to make me want to throw up” she laughed.   
She threw the container into the sea of darkness “some squirrel is going to find that and have a great night” we both laugh.   
She took a blanket out of her backpack and wrapped it around us “ I have never felt so relaxed, it feels like I am on a whole bottle of antidepressants”. We were just lying there.   
Everything was perfect.   
I felt myself falling asleep until we were both drenched with ice-cold water “what the fuck!” y/n yelles.  
I looked around and saw pietro “oh sorry, I was just going for a late night run” me and y/n got up and got our stuff “who goes for a run at night,” I say to him as I pick up the now shocking we blanket. Before we can yell at him anymore he runs off.  
We make our way back to the building. When we get back to our room we collapse on the bed. As soon as we hit the mattress we both fall asleep.


	12. Gunshots and teardrops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grief is the worst pain imaginable

I wake up from another nightmare to y/n holding my arms down and saying “it’s just a dream”. She told me later that bucky told her what to do if it happened again when we were on the jet.  
We were so tired last night, we didn't even change our clothes.   
Her breathing is soft and comforting. I think back to the dream I had on the jet and the one I just woke up from. What if I can't keep her safe.   
“Good morning” she pulls me out of my thoughts. I watch her rub the sleep out of her eyes “good morning sexy” she does a double take when she hears my voice “what?”.  
she is staring at me “ I still can't get over that morning voice, it’s so hot” she bites her lip   
“is it?” I ask kissing her. I pull her closer to me, my hands on her waist.  
“You just can't keep your hands to yourself,” she says  
“Is that a bad thing?” I say between kisses. I can barely keep myself together. I feel like I am being magnetically attracted to y/n.  
She pulls away and tries to get out of bed “no more kissing for you, let's get food”.   
“But why”I make my voice all winey and hold on to her. She pushes against my frame but I kept her in between my arms, placing sloppy kisses all over her face.  
“Peter let go of me” she giggles  
“Fine” I let go and she jumps out of the bed. We have to change into something else. We slept in till about noon.  
We aren't going to school today, we have to set up y/n room. We both changed into PJs and went to the dining room.   
“Morning!” y/n said as we walked in “where have you two been?” the rest of the team was eating lunch when we came in the room “we slept in,”I say getting coffee.

(your p.o.v)

All of us are sitting at the table. All laughing, all having a good time.   
This is perfect. “Any more nightmares peter?” bucky asked, Peter, nods “just woke up from one”.   
My mom looked up “what kind of nightmares?” she sounded very considered   
“like night terrors, but I can remember it after. I always see y/n dying” Peter said “they feel so real”   
“Was it similar to PTSD?” mom asked  
“Ya, he was flipping out in the jet,” Bucky said  
“How long have they been happening?” she asked at Peter, leaning forward. I grabbed Peters hand. What if something really bad is happening.  
“The first one was Friday night” my mom gasped  
“y/n when did you tell Frank you were staying with Peter?” my mom looked at me  
“Friday” mom jumped up and grabbed her phone “mom what's going on?”  
“Sorry to drop another bomb on you, but your father can control dreams, he only does it when he is mad, I had one last night. I know you had one, and you had one” she looked at tony  
“Ya, but what does this mean,” he said. Wait how did she know he had a...ewwwww.  
my mom dialed a number and put the phone to her ear “dammit! He’s not answering” she threw the phone on the table. It slid off and landed on the floor.  
I heard a loud bang from the main lobby of the Avengers building. 

We all ran down and saw Frank there with a handgun, there was already five bodies on the floor. “GIVE BACK MY DAUGHTER!” he yelled at mom   
“frank, she is not your daughter, you know that” mom’s voice was calming  
“I WON CUSTODY” I had no idea what was going on  
“You lost it when you abused her!” Tony yelled. Mom gave him an ‘i’ll handle this’ look.  
“I'll KILL YOU! I'll KILL YOU ALL” he shot the gun. It missed Peter, but it was a close one.  
“Pietro, thor get y/n and peter out of here” my mom hissed.   
pietro grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the door. Thor did the same with Peter. I broke out of his grip “no! I'm staying”   
“I love you y/n but you have to go” my mom nods at Pietro and he picks me up, speeding away from the fight.   
I can't see where we are going, everything is passing to fast. When it finally stops we are inside a random conference room of some sort. Thor appears seconds later with Peter.

(peter’s p.o.v)

she runs to the door trying to open it “it will only work with our fingerprints” Pietro says, sitting down in one of the chairs   
“get the fuck out of this fucking prison of a fucking room before I fucking break the fucking door down” she is getting mad. I step between her and Pietro. I love her but if these two get into a fight she will not win.  
“Cool it with the f-word,” he says and I see one of y/n eyes twitch  
“y/n calm down it’s going to be fine” I put my hands on her shoulders  
“Peter my mom is out there!” I see her breath getting shallow “She could die”  
“No one is dying, why don't we sit down and watch a movie” I point to the tv mounted on the wall  
“Great, the rest of the team is fighting the man I thought was my father until a few days ago, but why would we help, why don't we just watch a movie that will be great” y/n sat down and I flipped on the tv.

(tony’s p.o.v)

When Peter and y/n were gone Linda turned to frank “you have no fuckin right to be here”. I can see where y/n get’s her love of the word fuck. Linda was livid. I could almost see the steam coming from her head.  
“THAT'S MY DAUGHTER!” she didn't even flinch at his shouting  
“How much fucking time do I have to tell you that you are not the father. You could’ve been her dad, but you blew it when you abused her”  
“I WAS DRUNK”  
“Exactly, you were drunk. You were drinking instead of being a father” this was getting very heated, I didn't know whether to step in or not.  
“YOU CHEATED ON ME! WITH HIM” he points the gun at me  
“And I know it was wrong, I left, I sent you money every month, I did everything I was supposed to. You are in the wrong here!”  
“THAT'S IT! IM DONE ” he yelled. He took a step forward and shot at Linda.   
Everything turned to slow motion.The bullet hit her in the abdomen and she fell back. “No!” I yelled as the I ran to her. Her body hit the floor.   
Steve and Bucky took the gun from frank and wrestled him to the ground. It was pretty easy for them but I was paying no attention.   
I sat beside Linda, putting pressure on her wound. “call 911” I shouted. I was talking to everyone and no one at the same time, Nat heard me “hello we need an ambulance at the Avengers building, someone's been shot”.   
Linda winced at the pain the pressure was giving her “motherfucker” she said in a soft voice.   
The bullet went into her stomach. I couldn't feel an exit hole, but I am pretty sure it hit a major artery. There was to much blood for it not to.  
“Promise me you’ll take care of y/n better than he did,” she said looking at me  
“no, I just got back, I not letting you go” I make her talk to me until the ambulance came. Her voice getting softer and her eyelids drooping more by every second.  
When they pulled away with her in the back I was just standing there.   
Her blood on my hands.  
“they told us to meet them there,” I said hearing someone come up behind me “there’s nothing more you could’ve done,” Clint says.  
I feel a tear slip from my eye. She was my best friend. The love of my life before she had to leave. When I saw her again I fell in love all over again.  
I need to wash my hands. I can't stand the feeling of her blood on my hands. in between my fingers. running down my wrists. dripping on my shoes.  
I walk into the nearest bathroom “where are you going”I hear Steve call after me, I ignore him. I just have to wash my hands.   
After scrubbing my hands till they were raw I leave the bathroom.   
“I need to tell y/n,” I say to Bruce when he sees me walking away “one of us can do that if you want to go to the hospital” he calls after me“I’m her dad it should come from me”I yell back  
When I get to the room there in I stand outside the door for a whole minute, thinking about every little thing that could happen.   
What if she hates me, what if she doesn’t want to stay with me, Come on, you just have to do this. I open the door and she stands up “what happened?”.

(peter’s p.o.v)

When Tony steps through that door I can already tell it’s bad news. The way he’s standing, the way he’s walking.   
y/n jumps out of her seat “what happened”   
the entire time we have been in here she has been stressing out. Biting her lip, fiddling with both of our hands, messing with the hem of her shirt. “You mom is on the way to the hospital,” Tony says “she was shot in the stomach, as soon as they get her to the hospital she is going into surgery,” he says and I look at y/n.

(your p.o.v)

When Tony says what happened I feel my stomach clench. My heart feels like it stops beating. My breathing speeds up, but I can't move. My body is frozen. All that can come out of my mouth is “where’s?”, it makes no sense but somehow tony understands “Frank has been arrested”I had no idea what to do.   
“It’s going to be ok, I’m getting the best doctors for her, she’s going to be fine,” Tony said. I look at Peter then back at Tony. “can we go see her at the hospital now?” I ask and everyone agrees. 

When we get to the hospital mom is still in surgery so we wait. We wait and wait and wait until finally, the doctor came out to the waiting room we were all in.   
We all stood up. The room was silent. “How is she?” I ask. The whole time I have been griping on peters hand so tightly I was cutting off circulation.   
I can't tell if it is good or bad news from the doctor’s face. He should play poker, he would win a lot of money with that face. We were all sitting on the edge of our seats.   
“I'm sorry”  
At those words, I knew what happened. 

She was dead.

My mom is dead.

What do I do? 

The blood pounded in my ears. My heart thudded in my chest. My hands shook. My feet are tingly. My vision disfigured as if I were looking through a fish-eye lens. I have to get away. I can't stay here any longer. I can't look at the people around me. I can't look at the chair I was sitting in. I can't look at the doctor who failed to save my mom. I can't look at the door that is between me and her dead body.  
Tony fell back into his seat. His face in his hands.   
I have to get out of here. I just have to run.  
But where? It doesn't matter. Just anywhere but here.  
I run away. Ignoring the calls of people telling me to stay. Through the halls that reeked of chemicals. Pushing people out of the way. Knocking over equipment. Down the stairs. Finally, I got to the lobby. I sprint through the sliding doors into the cool night air.  
I run around to the back. Where the ambulance that just hours before held my mother sat. there was no a soul in sight. I stop running, falling to my hands and knees, bile coming to my throat. I throw up. My whole body is ice cold.  
After my stomach is done emptying itself I stand. I walk to the wall of the hospital. I slide down the bricks, stopping at the floor. I sit and cry. I finally break down. Letting out everything I have been holding back for months. sobs rocking my body.


	13. My condolences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tony finds you in the parking lot and you two have a talk

“y/n!” I hear tony coming around the corner “there you are, we’ve been looking for you”.   
I look up at him. His eyes are red. He’s been crying. I guess he had more of a relationship with my mom than I thought. He sits beside me. He doesn't say anything else. He doesn't try to comfort me. Both of us just sit there in the dark, in silence, tears running down our face, looking out at the view of the empty parking lot lit by the yellow lights on the side of the building.  
After a few minutes of this he speaks “I told Peter to go home” I nod “I hope you know I did everything I could” he said looking at me  
“But she’s still dead,” I say. No matter what anyone did she is still dead. Nothing can change that.  
“You’re right,” he said “when I lost my parents I felt the same way”  
“How’d you parents die?” I might have been prying but I didn't care. I just threw up in a parking lot and proceeded to have a mental breakdown in the same parking lot. I didn't care what people thought of me right this second.  
“They were assassinated when I was 21,” he said, “just old enough to drink”.  
“How did you do this? How did you deal with it?” I asked.  
“At first I did what you did. Throw up and cry.” we both chuckle. Both of us are in shock. Amazing how grief affects the brain “After that, I drank... a lot. Vodka was my only friend. But that's not the way to do it. We’re going to get through this together”  
“Did you love her?” I ask. I don't know why but I need to know  
“More than anything, she was perfect,” he says.   
It’s getting cold out here. I should have grabbed a coat before I ran out. As if he read my mind tony said “oh ya, I brought you this” he handed me a brown jacket. It was big and lined with fur. Where the tag would be ‘steve rogers’ was stitched in white thread. I slipped it on, the sleeves going past my hands.   
“Thank you” I look at him. it hits me that tony is my dad. My real dad. we are all the family we have left. We have to be here for each other.  
“it's going to suck for the next few mounts. A lot of crying. But eventually, you’ll adjust. People say you’ll get over it but you never do. You learn to live with it”   
“Why did this have to happen?” tears start to stream down my face again. I lean against him, he puts his arm around me. I call this move ‘the arm of support’  
“Can I still live at Avengers HQ?” I ask  
“Of course. You think I gonna kick you out.” he says “do you want to go back home now?” he said “the quinjets on the roof”  
“I can't move,” I say. I wasn't just saying that. My body felt like it was three hundred pounds.  
“Here,” he picked me up princess style “me and you handle grief the same way. We are basically the same person” he carried me up to the roof.  
When we got into the quinjet he set me down. My legs feel weak.  
Not all the team is still here. Scott had to go home to his daughter and Vision stayed to deal with the police.  
When I first see them they are all quite. I say “hey guys” still nothing “ I’m sorry I ran out. I just needed to get some space” still nothing “ I’m sorry for making you look for me” it gets a reaction.  
The first one to move is Steve. He stands up, walks over to me and says “you don't have to be sorry for anything.” and he gives me a hug. A bear hug.  
After what seems like thousands of hugs we were on our way to the Avengers HQ.

The first step of the jet was strange. It felt like a video game character like my body was being controlled.  
Walking through the doors I saw police standing around, vision speaking to a couple. It caught me off guard. I spot in my tracks, Thor walked into me. I feel tears coming again  
“What are you still doing here?” tony's asks  
“We need to speak with you about a few things Mr.stark,” one of the cops say.  
“Can't it wait until morning?”  
“I’m afraid not sir” behind the cops I could see people cleaning the floor. Where my mom was shot. I could tell by the way they kept pouring more and more chemicals on the ground like it was water.  
After a sigh tony spoke “ok.” he saw me staring at the guy cleaning “Can one of you make sure y/n gets to her room ok”  
“I’ll do it,” Loki said. I can't hear them, all I see is the guy mopping the floor behind all the cops, tears running down my cheeks  
“When you get there ask F.R.I.D.A.Y to turn on nightmare mode please,” Tony said to Loki  
“What is nightmare mode?” Loki asked  
“I made it for bucky. It alerts Steve when he is having an episode or a night terror. Her dad is probably gonna mess with her dreams. The alert is set to your room, do you mind checking on her if she has a panic attack or something?” he asked Steve  
“I would be honored,” Steve said. Tony took a deep breath, he was stressed out.  
“Hey y/n Loki's going to take you to your room” he snapped me out of my thoughts “ I have to talk to the feds”  
“Ok,” I say.   
Loki offers his arm “shall we go lady y/n” I take it and we walk away from the scene.


	14. Burn, Pillage, Burn, Smash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yelling always helps.

(your p.o.v)

As we walk I can feel the sadness coming back. I could never have imagined what not having a mom felt like.  
“It’s the worst right,” Loki said  
“What?” I had no idea what he was talking about  
“Losing you mom,” he said looking at me  
“You lost your mom?” I asked  
“Yep” he nodded “it is the worst feeling in all the nine realms”  
“How did you get through it?”  
“When I first found out I smashed everything in my cell-i was in prison, and then I just yelled at the walls. I was crazy” he stopped and looked at me “but you are stronger now than I was then, it will be hard but you are strong enough to rise above it” we start walking again  
we arrived at my room. He opened the door for me, following me in after “you have the most beautiful view” Loki says “all I can see is the courtyard”  
“Thank you for walking me,”I say my voice quiet. I was exhausted. My who body felt weak. I sat on my bed  
“It was my pleasure.” he smiled, sitting down beside me. I didn't know this but he had grown a liking for me. I was like a little sister to him. The sister he never had. The sister he always wanted “One last thing, F.R.I.D.A.Y!”   
“Yes sir”  
“Initiate nightmare mode”  
“Nightmare mode activated”  
“What’s nightmare mode?” I ask  
“It just makes sure you ok throughout the night”   
“Ok” he puts a hand on my shoulder and just looks at me. He has one of those ‘stay strong’ looks on his face.  
“Have a good night lady y/n” he stands and goes to my door “do you wish me to turn off the lights?” he asked  
“Yes please” the lights flipped off “thank you Loki”  
“It was no trouble,” he said and closed the door, leaving me in darkness.  
I stand and get changed into a pink playsuit with only the screen of my phone lighting my way  
I quickly fall asleep. My mind trying to escape the trauma that is now my life.

When I wake up from the dream of drinking tea with my mom like we did every time we met I started crying. Not loud sob, just silent tears running down my face. I lay on the bed looking at the ceiling.   
I sit up and get out of bed. I wipe the tears from my face. I can't just sit here and drown in salt water, I need to do something.   
What would my mom do?   
I can hear her words resonating in my ears “do something today that your future self will thank you for”  
I look out the window. I see the forest. The one I was just in yesterday. The one I threw away my poison. Where I and Peter fell asleep. Where I felt calm. What happens if I just run into that forest and never leave. Probably starve and if not that freeze. Let's face it, I can cook good pancakes but I am no bear grylls.  
Maybe some music and art? That always helps.  
I grab my phone from the bedside table and connect it to the Bluetooth speakers. What to play?...what to play? I scroll thru my music and finally land on the perfect playlist.   
The first song to play is Nirvana, smells like teen spirit.   
“F.R.I.d.A.Y turn on sound damping mode,” Peter told me that Wanda was not happy the last time we didn't use it. Oops. I know this is going to get loud  
As the drums start to blast I grab a canvas. I gift from Tony the first day I moved in. I put it on the easel I got two years ago as a Christmas gift. I usually don't paint but tonight calls for the unusual.  
I opened and squeezed many colorful blobs of oil paint on my pallet. I grabbed a paintbrush and started painting. Not caring what it looked like. My hands moving on their own, my subconscious mind taking over. As the songs went blasted at eardrum-bursting levels I realized I was out of the paint.  
“Dammit!” I scream. I throw the pallet at the wall and it smashes. Lucky for me none of the paint got anywhere.  
When I look up at what some might call my masterpiece I see what I created. My very own Frankenstein's monster. It looks like an abstract vision of the view from my window, all made by the many brush strokes.  
When I see what I did I fill with rage. I shouldn't be here looking at ‘most beautiful’ view tonight. I should’ve been there to save my mom. This is all my fault.   
I go to my desk and I see the picture of me, my mom and the thing that killed her. We standing in front of art at an art gallery. This was taken 3 days before they split up. 3 day before my living hell started. We’re all smiling. The man who used to be my dad has one arm around me and one arm around my mom.  
All at once I go crazy. Not like mental crazy, like really mad. I pick the picture up and throw it at the wall. The glass from the frame shatters and it lands on the floor amidst the splintered pallet. “FUCK YOU!” I scream like the picture of frank can hear me.  
I Look back at my desk and see all the shit there. Souvenirs from trips, pictures of friends and family and many more pieces of meaningless bullshit. I grab what’s closet (a pair of wooden ballet slippers from when we went to the Nutcracker) and throw them.   
As I throw the next thing Steve opens the doors, the watercolors nearly hitting his head. “oh my god” he says dodging the paints.   
I pick up my desk chair next and throw it at the wall but before it can hit the floor and break Steve catches it and sets it down. I try and pick up my desk, but it's too heavy, I give up trying to lift it and just kick it and hard as I can, “FUCK!” that really hurt my big toe. maybe not the best idea to kick a solid wood desk with bare feet.  
“y/n calm down” he says soothingly, but I don't care “NO DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN”I yell at the top of my lungs “ MY MOM IS DEAD AND YOU’RE TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN” my voice is cracking, my throat aks from holding in tears “why didn't you save her”I say the tears now taking over.   
Steve walks up and hugs me “ I’m sorry,” he says and we stand there for ten minutes. Yes, a full ten minutes of just standing in a room with broken objects everywhere and heavy metal playing in the background.

When I finally calm down I get back into to my bed, Steve turns the lights off and I got back to sleep, slipping into another dream of my mom.

 

(steve’s p.o.v)

When I closed y/n doors I expected the hall to be dark but there was a faint glow coming from the end of the hall. The kitchen. I could also hear the sound of water running. Who is up at this hour. I walk to the doorway and look in,  
“Tony, what are you doing up?” Tony was standing at the kitchen sink scrubbing his hands as if they were covered in dirt. They looked clean to me.  
“I came out to get a drink and then my hands felt...dirty so I am washing them?” he said. He turned off the tap and got a towel. I noticed that he only had the hot water on and there was steam was floating up from the sink.  
“How long have you been out here?”  
“I don't know?”   
He walked out of the kitchen without another word


	15. One week to go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> let's just get school over with

(y/i = your initial)

-time skip one week because of a second healthy dose of laziness and a fuck ton of homework-

(your p.o.v)

Time to go back to school. Yay! After one week of several mental breakdowns, a couple therapy sessions, a boxing course with nat and client and a whole lot of “working on bettering myself”I get to go back to school. Peter has helped me so much. Me and him facetime for hours at a time every day after school, helping me with homework and telling me everything that is going on. All the drama. My dad says “that it is not responsible to put your trauma-stricken brain through anything that could induce stress by Peter coming over”.   
Apparently lily, She was the one who had a hissy fit over me talking to her ‘man’, well she said that I had sex with him. I HAVENT EVEN BEEN AT SCHOOL LET ALONE HAVING SEX! She told Peter to tell me “when you see y/n tell her I am going to get Brendon and a brunch of his friends to beat me up”. I don't even know if I have any brain cells left to deal with this shit.  
Since the incident tony has released to the public that I am his daughter and I am living with the team, it went surprisingly well. A little bit of hate but nothing too bad.

The morning of I wake up to my alarm I throw my clock at the wall. Not because I’m having another mental breakdown but because I am just down with school. I keep telling myself that I only have to last one more week. Tony is taking me out of midtown. One of the perks of having a billionaire philanthropist dad and a whole building of superheroes that have nothing to do most of the time is that you have the perfect people to homeschool you.   
Tony asked the school if I could just leave right away but they said I needed to attend to the last week to say goodbye to my teachers and stuff so whatever.  
Anyway, I woke up and broke my clock. I got out of my bed-my natural habitat and walked to the bathroom. I made up my mind that if I was going to leave I was going to leave in fashion.  
I take a shower and put on the outfit I carefully selected the night before, as I said I am leaving in fashion  
I leave my room and go to the kitchen. Everyone is there all sitting at the table eating like they do almost every morning. I grab a bowl and fill it with the sugariest cereal we have. I sit at the table and the strangest conversation I have ever taken part in follows  
“What is poppin’ my squad fahm,” Steve said and put his fist out for a fistbump. I choked on my cereal, The cringe was too strengthen my body couldn’t handle it.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Isn't that what’s cool?” he asks and I hear Loki snickering from the other end of the table  
“Did Loki tell you that?”  
“Yeah, stay woke!”  
“He was messing with you” I continue eating my breakfast. Steve shoots a death stare at Loki.  
I put my empty bowl in the sink the start packing my bag. I place all my books and a pencil case in the bag, it’s way to full. after a few seconds of praying to all the zipper gods to please keep my bag closed for the whole day I zip it up and it thankfully holds. I go to the door but before I can leave tony stop me.  
“Are you sure you’re ready for this?” he asks giving me a worried look  
“Dad, you ask me this every day. I am ready, I can do this.” Tony opened his mouth to say something “Peter is going to be with me, you don't need to send bodyguards. I have my watch, I’ll call you at lunch. Happy is driving me there and picking me up from peters house at 5. I am going to be fine. Ok?”  
“Ok,” he said reluctantly “please be safe”  
“I will be”I open the door and slip out waving to my dad while walking.

On the way to school happy stops at Peter's house. I get out of the car so I can get him, leaving my backpack in the back seat. I take the elevator up to his floor and knock on his door. The last time I was here was the beginning of this whole ordeal but I am just excited to see him, to hug him, to hear his voice in person. I knock on the door. I wait eagerly at the door. From the other side, I hear yelling.  
“Peter! y/n’s here”  
“What! I'm not ready”  
“I’ll get the door then”  
“No! Just give me like five minutes!”  
“Peter she’s outside”I giggle at this  
“Just wait!”  
“Oh my god, I am not making her wait outside. She can wait in the living room with me”  
“No” and with the last yell from Peter, may open the door, she gave me a big hug  
“y/n!”  
“Hi,” I say my voice rough from how tight she was squeezing me  
“How are you? I'm am so sorry about your mom”  
“I’ve been ok I just have been...hanging,” I say for lack of a better term  
“Well peters is just getting ready, he has planned so much-”  
“Shhhhhhhhhh!” Peter says coming out of his room “it’s a secret”. He is wearing a black shirt and ripped jeans, a totally new look. I was shocked. He usually just sticks with khakis and a sweater. It looks really good

(peter’s p.o.v)

I walked out and there y/n was. When she saw my outfit she was shocked. I looked her up and down. She wearing an army green sleeveless crop top, black jeans, and Adidas Superstars.  
“Peter...wow,” she said biting her lip and giving me a smile as I slipped on my new leather jacket, I spent about three hours last night with a whiteout marker drawing designs all over it. Most of it designs got from pictures on the internet. on the left sleeve, I did a heart with p.p+y/i inside. I spent like $10 at the thrift store on a bunch of vintage pins to place on the jacket as well it looked pretty snazzy. yep. snazzy. I said it. Deal with it.  
“He’s been up all night getting this together, it was so cuter when he asked me for help to impress you” that sure makes me look great, thanks May  
“OK! Why don't we head out”I grab her hand and pull her towards the door  
“See you May” y/n says before I close the door. When the door close I put my hand on her cheek and kiss her. Who could blame me, I hadn’t touched her in a week. Her touch was everything I hoped for and more.  
“I missed you,”I say between kisses and then I hear a cough “oh! hi Ms.Wilson” it was my grumpy old lady neighbor, she just watches us walk to the elevator while saying nothing.  
We get into the car, “Hi Happy” I say as the door closes and then it was the start of the short drive to school.


	16. The second first day of school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's everybody's least favorite day of school, especially after your mom dies

As we pull up to school I get nervous. What if they bully y/n? It would be all my fault, trying to stand up to them while she’s gone was so stupid. The whole thing just ended in detention for two days. What was I supposed to do they were trash talking her.  
She grabs my hand and looks at me, I was about to ask her if she can do this but she opens the door and steps out pulling me with her.  
so many people look at me at one time. I guess the sight of me and y/n walking hand in hand -me looking far more rebellious than ever- shocked them.  
Maybe this look wasn't a good idea, wait did that football player just call me over, should we go? Why not they didn't seem to be angry, when we get there they do the classic bro handshake hug  
“Peter, what’s up,” Corey says. He is with Adam, Brendon, and Clark.  
“Not too much, you?”  
“Just chilling?” the difference between when ned and Corey say ‘just chilling’ is that Corey didn't need to try and be cool  
“‘Had no idea you were a gangster Peter,” he said hitting my shoulder  
“Do you guys know if Lily is planning on making you beat me up?” y/n asks  
“y/n you’re looking as fine as always”I clear my throat, uncomfortable by the way Adam's looking at her “you’re a lucky man Peter,” he said giving a wink  
“He sure is, now Lily, what is she planning?”  
“She asked us but we said no, it’s scouting season, I’m not throwing away my chance at a place in the NFL just beat you up that would be stupid,” Clark said  
“me and Lily broke up, she was too clingy,” Brendon says  
“I’m sorry to hear that,” y/n says, it’s amazing how nice she is being  
“Not your fault.”  
“By the way, I am sorry we would talk behind your back and I'm glad to see your back, missed ya in math,” Adam said and y/n smiled  
“Thanks, we better get going”  
“Careful lily and her minions are blocking the doors”  
“I’ll try, see ya” she waves and we go towards the school

as we approach the cheerleaders blocking the doors, the ones who now hate y/n for no reason, stare at her with their arms crossed.  
“What do you think you’re doing?” Lily says, she’s the head captain,   
“You’re blocking the doors, I can't get into the school with you standing right in front of the doors,” y/n says smiling mockingly, letting go of my hand and putting them on her waist  
“We thought you dropped out” Lily looked at her friends snickering “we just thought you would be sucking captain America's dick, or does daddy not lend you to his friends?” her friends laughed. My eyes widen in shock by what she said. y/n just started laughing then all at once stopped and punched lily across the face “fuck you!” everyone around oooo'd and pulled out there to film what's going.  
“You punched me!” Lily was crying, her nose bleeding like red fireworks.  
“Say that again and I’ll do a lot more bitch” and before I could process what just happened y/n grabbed my hand and pulled me into the school, away from the scene on the rest of the cheerleaders helping lily, most people just laughing.  
y/n was irate. When we got to her locker she opened the lock and pulled open the door so hard it the one besides with a big bang “what the fuck was her problem?” she says throwing her leather jacket in and slamming it close. When we get to my locker Ned and MJ are waiting there for us. “Peter nice new look” ned  
“Thanks”  
“Will Peter Parker and y/n y/l/n come to the principal's office immediately” the principal's voice came over the speakers and y/n sighed  
“What happened,” MJ asked  
“Punched lily in the face”  
“She said ‘we just thought you would be sucking captain America's dick, or does daddy not lend you to his friends?’ and I got mad”  
“Holy shit!” MJ was just and surprised as I was when it happened  
“We better go,” she says, she grabbed my hand and we walked to the office.   
This was going great so far too.


	17. No one likes the principals office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this meeting can go one of two ways. good or bad.

When we get there tony, lily and her parents are waiting for us. They were the stereotypical family. Stay-at-home-mom and businessman-dad. I hate the way they look at us. The mom looks at us like we are scum. Mr.smith says “Mr. and ms. davis, you can wait in the waiting room. you can as well Peter. y/n i want to talk with you and your father in my office” Tony looks almost like he is watching a comedy.   
They go into Mr.smith's office and sit. I can't hear what they're saying but i can hear Lily and her mom whispering about y/n. What she’s wearing, what i’m wearing, what in popularity status is. I want to yell at them, i want to set them in there place but i can’t. It will make the whole situation worse.

(your p.o.v)

As I sit beside tony in the blue plastic chairs. “Are you aware of what your daughter did this morning?” I stare at my lap, I’m scared tony will be mad.  
“All I know is that she punched someone, but that could have many different meanings,” Tony said looking at me but I don't see it.  
“She punched one of our stare students in the face”  
“And what are you going to do to her?”  
“We have to suspend you daughter for a week”  
“Why don't I just remover her from the school now, she won't come back to cause any more fights and we don't have to put anything on her record?”  
“But Mr.stark”  
“It is a win-win situation, and please call me Tony” Tony was flashing the world famous Ironman smile. Mr.smith seemed to fangirling.  
“I guess so” he mumbled, he was being pulled between his man crush and the school justice system  
“Say do you like golf?”  
“Why yes, I do! I just went this past weekend”  
“I know a great golf course, we should go sometime” and with that, I knew I was getting off with no punishment.

(peter’s p.o.v)

By what i saw tony and Mr.smith were getting along great. They stood up and shook hands, then came out of the room laughing. y/n excited after looking happy. “Well, goodbye y/n, good luck with you further studies”  
“Thank you, Mr.smith”  
“You might want to get your art from the art room and the stuff in your locker”  
“Will do, and she can show me around this lovely school” Tony said looking around  
“That would be amazing,” Mr.smith said.

When we got into the hallway the smile on Tony's face dropped and y/n started laughing. She laughed the laugh I crave to hear. God, it’s been awhile since I heard that amazing laugh.  
“That was the best thing ever!” she said between giggles.  
“Well at least you don't have to deal with that brat” Tony said  
“What? You didn't like Lily?” y/n leads us to the stars, we have to go to the basement to get to the art room. I love art rooms because there are always cool, it could be boiling hot everywhere else in the school but when you get to the art room it is like a nice spring day, the perfect temperature.  
“What did that girl say to make you punch her, I can tell she is rude just by looking at her but she had to of said something,” Tony says.  
“Nothing” y/n replied curtly, she tries to speed up and change the subject but tony grabs her arm and stops her in her tracks.  
“What did she say, i can read your mind, i know she said something” i see the way Tony looks at y/n. He cares about her. I see the worry in his eyes and the way it wore her bitterness down and after a moment she told him  
“She said we just thought you would be sucking captain America's dick, or does daddy not lend you to his friends?” looking at her hands  
“What!? Why!?” tony eyes widened  
“She thought i was having sex with her boyfriend-well ex”  
“But you are with Peter, and you haven’t even been at school” they started walking again. Funny, they both start walking when anxious  
“I don't know what gave her the idea”   
Tony got out his phone and dialed someone, when they picked up he put on his most cherrie voice   
“Hello, is this lily davis?”  
“No this is her mom, can I pass on a message?”  
“Oh, sure. Can you tell her that Will from plane parenthood called and tell her that her test results are in and she should really call me back? it's not looking good for her and her ex-boyfriend. thanks!” and he hugs up.   
Both I and y/n burst out laughing.  
“You just mean girls'ed her ass” y/n yelled and we kept on our journey to the art classroom.


	18. Here's to new friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All come to an end slowly

When we got to the art room door I can hear the sound of jazz coming from the class. It is Ms.belvia favorite style of music, she played it every period. I look over at y/n and say the same thing I do every day “ya like jazz” she cringes and tony just says “stop” I laugh.  
y/n knocks on the door and Ms.belvia opened it with a smile. It was her prep period so the classroom was empty.  
“y/n, Peter, how are you?”  
“Good, just came up to pick up my art before I leave the school”  
“Oh my god you’re leaving?”  
“I going to be an Avenger!” y/n squealed. Ms.belvia let us in the classroom. The look on Tony's face when he saw the slightly messy class was priceless.  
“This place is amazing, did kids do this” he pointed at a clay mold of a face.  
“It was actually your daughter who did that one, she is very talented,” Ms.belvia said and Tony looked at y/n who smiled shyly. At that moment he was the proudest dad in the world  
“I am going to need all of the art you made,” he said and y/n laughed.   
We went around the class, y/n telling us what was hers and what wasn't. When we were done all three of us had both our arms full of art.   
We walked to the front of the school and put all the art in tony’s 2017 Acura NSX Base they got in. I still had to go to school, even if would be only for half the day.

(your p.o.v)

I rolled down the window and blew a kiss to peter “see you tonight big boy” I say with a wink, and Peter laughed.he laughed the laugh I love. The laugh that makes me feel like I'm not alone in this world. He couldn't come home with us, he had to stay at this hell hole for the rest of his schooling years. No way would aunt may say it would be ok to get schooling from tony stark.  
“Right here,” Tony said  
“I'm just kidding,” I say but then mouth the words ‘no I'm not’ giving him another wink, he bit his bottom lip returning the wink  
“Let's go, I'm getting hungry”  
“Ok, off to HQ,” I said. I pulled my upper body out of the window and sat on the window edge as Tony started to drive and yell “goodbye midtown, I’m sorry to say I won't miss you. Good luck to you my dear Peter. merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!” I bring my full body back in the car and do up my seatbelt.  
“It’s June,” Tony said in response to my Christmas reference  
“So?”  
“Touche” I grabbed my phone and put on music. 'Back in Black' by AC/DC  
“Nice!” Tony said  
When the vocals started we both sang at the tops of our lungs. Not caring if we sounded good. We both knew we were having fun. As I’ve said a million times, we are basically the same person.

as we drive away from the school couldn't hold back the smile. I finally felt like I was going to be ok. Not just safe, not just calm but I felt like my life was only going up. I can't help what happened in the past but when I saw the way my dad looked at me when he found out that I made the sculpture I felt loved. I have peter, my true love. I have tony, my dad. I have the team, my friends. And I have my mom following me in my heat. I don't know what the future holds but I am for sure ready for it.  
I may be what some call the bad girl or the outsider. I may be the alien, but now I’m in my own little world full of aliens just like me. And all the aliens in my world love each other for that exact reason, we love the fact we all have flaws, the fact no ones perfect. You may be that school outsider or nerd that fell in love against all odds, you may be a billionaire who just adopted his daughter, you may be a pair of supersoldier, you may be Norse god brothers, you may be mutant twins, you may be a bird or bug themed superhero squad, you may be a robot power with a stone in your forehead. We don't care. We’ll love you for you.   
We all love you in this little world full of aliens.


End file.
